Flying into the Storm's Eye
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Ginny's death has taken it's toll on Jack Sparrow. If there was even the slightest chance of saving her, he would take it, no matter the cost. He refused to lose the one he only just admitted to loving. But with awful terrors from the past, and powerful new enemies that will stop at nothing to destroy them, will they ever be together? JackxOC. Sequel to my others.
1. Chapter 1

**_Flying into the Storm's Eye_**

**_Agony _**

Pain. Excruciating pain. With every step he took, with every breath he made, agony stabbed him in his chest. He carried her in his arms, the bride that was never to be his. Her lifeless form hung in his arms, one of her arms dangling.

Jack carried her across the field, the wind blowing gently. It was eerily quiet as he carried Ginny's body to the house. Sahara had freed the rest of Ginny's crew. They stood by the house, crowded around the front door. They parted like the Red Sea as Jack came forward, carrying their captain in his arms. Jack carried Ginny all the way to her room, where he laid her on her bed. Jack sat on the bed beside her, staring at her expressionless face. It was as if she were sleeping.

Jack clenched his teeth and looked away. She wasn't sleeping. And he had to stop thinking that she was. Ginny was dead. Her skin was cold and lifeless. Her chest didn't rise and fall with her steady breathing. Her eyes didn't move with the chasing of her dreams in the realms of unconsciousness. Jack's heart clenched with another agonizing throb. How could he go on? What was he going to do without Ginny? He'd lived without her before, but now… He had finally realized that he loved her. Really, truly loved her. His love for Ginny real because it was unique. It was different. He cared about her more than himself. It wasn't about what she could give him, but what he could give her. But he hadn't done anything for her. No, Ginny had made the ultimate sacrifice. She hadn't said anything about loving him back. And yet she had given her life to save him, to save the people she loved.

Jack looked back at Ginny. He trembled with rage. How could she have killed Matthew? How could she have killed herself? What kind of woman does that? Why did she kill herself? Why did she do it? "Jack?" said Elizabeth from the doorway.

Jack didn't turn. "What do you want?"

"The crew… They… We all want to know what happened." said Elizabeth. She looked at the floor.

Jack resisted the urge throwing something across the room. They wanted him to relive Ginny's self-murder? "Why?" he groaned.

"Jack, we deserve to know." replied Elizabeth.

Jack closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave Ginny's side. "I…" Jack swallowed. "I can't leave her."

"Jack, we need to discuss her burial." Elizabeth said sharply.

Jack looked at her. His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt sick. He felt… lost. What could he do without Ginny? She was his best friend. What could he do without her? But Elizabeth was right. He stood. Ginny would want him to be strong, just as strong as she had been. He followed Elizabeth through the house, barely paying attention. He found himself standing at the head of the table. He had a whole crew of faces staring at him with mixtures of expectancy and pity. There was some sorrow there, too. They had cared for their captain. She hadn't been just a captain to them, but a friend, too. Sahara was openly crying. Jack was stunned. Wasn't she the new captain? She was openly weeping in front of her new crew. Wouldn't they just mutiny? No. No, they cared about Ginny, too. Jack cleared his throat. "Erm… So, uh. I guess you all want to know… How… How Ginny…" Jack trailed off. His throat had closed up. It was annoying and pathetic. He could barely talk about Ginny. He cleared his throat. Ginny deserved better than this. He met her crew's gaze. "Ginny died a hero's death. She sacrificed herself to save us all from that prat Matthew. That's all you need to know." Jack sat down. He couldn't talk about Ginny for too long. Elizabeth stood.

"Well, we need to decide what to do about her burial…" Jack tuned out Elizabeth's shaky voice. Ginny was gone. She was gone. There was no bringing her back. Jack stood abruptly. He stormed out of the room and headed outside, into the night. He walked with no destination. He wandered aimlessly. He found himself standing on the beach, watching the waves crash upon the sand, the moon's reflection flickering on the surface.

He, Jack Sparrow, hated the ocean. It was the thing that stole from him the one thing that he cared about most: Ginny Stormmare.

Jack picked up a rock and threw it into the sea with a scream. Anger, pure anger, coursed through him. Why was it fair that Ginny had to be taken from him? Jack wasn't a good person. But Ginny had been. So why her? Why not him? Why couldn't he have been the one to die?

"Jack?" called a voice. Jack looked up sharply. He stared in wonder and awe, momentarily forgetting his anger.

"William?" Jack breathed, walking forward. Will Turner was sitting in a dinghy, staring at Jack with curiosity. Jack waded into the water and climbed into the dinghy with Will, still astonished.

"What are you screaming about?" Will asked, tilting his head to one side. "Why did I pick up a man named Matthew here? Is everything all right?"

Jack stared at Will for a long time. "Ginny's uh… Ginny's dead." Jack's voice broke at the end.

Shock contorted Will's face. He shook his head. "No, that can't be true. I only picked up one soul. Matthew's. Ginny's wasn't there."

Jack clenched his teeth. "Well she's lying in her bed upstairs. She's pretty dead, William." he snapped. Will stared at Jack.

"You loved her." Will realized.

"Love," Jack corrected bitterly. "I still do."

Will looked shocked. "Jack, I…" He swallowed. He didn't look very sorrowful, which angered Jack.

"Why aren't you upset? Your wife is beside herself. I can barely function. And you're not even fucking responding!" Jack bellowed.

Will didn't even flinch. "Because I don't think Ginny's dead."

Jack wanted to punch Will. He had forgotten how infuriating the whelp could be. "William, I don't want to talk about this."

Will stood, which rocked the boat violently. "Jack, I only sense one death. I believe Ginny is close, very close, to death. But she isn't. Not yet."

Jack stared at Will. He didn't want to hope. If he hoped, and it failed, then… "Don't tell me that, William. I'm in enough pain already."

Will sat slowly. "If she isn't dead, then you need to act fast. She needs to wake up."

Jack swallowed. "Will, if you're wrong…"

"I'm not. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" said Will. Jack gave Will a look. Will grimaced. "Don't answer that."

Jack managed to crack a small smile. "Do you want to see Elizabeth?"

Will looked as if he'd been slapped. "She's here?"

Jack actually smiled. "Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?"

Will shrugged. "I figured she would've left…"

Jack smirked at Will. "William, she…" Jack trailed off. "Would you at least like to meet your son?"

Will looked so astonished that Jack almost laughed. Will's eyes were wide and he looked like he was trying to smile but was too shocked to do anything else but gape. "I… I-I have a… a son?"

"Aye. The little tot's two now. He takes after Lizzie, thank God. But he's a wonderful lad." Jack grinned.

Will breathed a laugh. "My son… What's his name?"

"James. Ginny…" Jack trailed off. His throat closed up painfully. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ginny and Elizabeth wanted to name him after bloody Norrington. They thought it would be good for his memory."

Will nodded. "I think it's wonderful."

Jack nodded. Will beamed. "I'll go get them, then." Jack said.

Will grabbed Jack by the arm. "Wait," Will said sharply. Jack looked at Will. "Bring Ginny, too."

Jack nodded.

…

Jack carried Ginny's body to the dinghy. Elizabeth followed, carrying a sleeping James in her arms. Will grinned nervously when he saw Elizabeth. Jack stood back to give the married couple a moment. After a few moments, Will waved Jack over. Jack joined the Turners, carrying Ginny. He sat with Ginny lying awkwardly in his lap. He touched her face lightly. She was cold as ice. How could she be alive? Was it even possible?

Will rowed them out to the _Flying Dutchman_ while Elizabeth filled Will in. Jack stayed silent. He merely stared at Ginny's face. They reached the ghostly ship. With some difficulty, they managed to get Ginny aboard. Jack carried Ginny's body to Will's cabin upon Will's request. Jack laid Ginny on Will's bed. Will knelt beside Ginny. He looked at her for a long time. He seemed to be observing her. Will pinched Ginny's wrist and pressed his fingers to her throat. Jack and Elizabeth watched as Will examined Ginny. They exchanged a glance after several minutes had passed. Will finally stood. Jack's stomach twisted. It was the moment of truth.

"She's alive." said Will.

Elizabeth gasped. "What? How is that possible?"

Will shrugged. "It's hard to say, exactly. But that pendant of hers… It's contributing to her survival. What is it?"

Jack and Elizabeth jumped into the story about Poseidon's Phoenix. Elizabeth took over at the part where Matthew arrived and forced Ginny into an engagement. Jack shakily explained Ginny's sacrifice. Will pursed his lips in grim sorrow. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, it seems that… That pendant is the reason Ginny's still alive." said Will.

"So if we take it off, she'll die?" said Elizabeth.

"I can't say," replied Will. Elizabeth handed him James, who was still miraculously asleep. Will looked at his son's face for a long moment. He looked back at Elizabeth and Jack. "Ginny seems to be in a deep sleep of sorts."

"So… How do we wake her up?" Jack asked bluntly.

Will met Jack and Elizabeth's gazes. "We take her to the Locker."

**...**

**Hello, all! Thanks for reading, I will appreciate a review! It doesn't have to be long, just a little bit of encouragement! **

**I pretty much know where the story is going, it is following a plotline. However, if you guys have a suggestion, I'd love to hear it! In my last story, I actually incorporated someone's ideas. But I am really excited about this story, and I hope you guys are, too! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_To Hell Again _**

"No. No way!" Jack snapped, jumping to his feet. Will and Elizabeth looked at him in shock.

"Don't you want to save Ginny?" demanded Elizabeth quietly.

Jack was breathing heavily. He took a few seconds to calm himself. "I am not bringing Ginny to that hellhole."

"Jack, you didn't let me finish. There's a reason we need to go there." said Will, his voice strangely gentle.

"Then spit it out!" Jack said loudly.

"Jack! Hush!" hissed Elizabeth, gesturing to her slumbering son. Jack took another deep breath and sat down.

"Ginny's unconscious self is here. I think that her conscious self is wandering the Locker. I can sense that she is alive, but… Also not. Ginny fell into the ocean, correct?" said Will.

"Yes," Jack mumbled.

"Well, I think that… I think that this power of hers renders the ocean powerless over her. Instead of dying, Ginny was merely transported to the Locker. That amount of water crashing down and that fall would kill any mere mortal, but Ginny isn't totally… Human, I suppose. This power protects her. Matthew perished, but Ginny couldn't. And what happens if your soul is lost at sea?" said Will.

"You go to the Locker, dead or alive." said Elizabeth, brightening.

"So, what? We go to the Locker? How do we even… Find her?" said Jack. He wasn't feeling quite as hopeful as Elizabeth.

"I'll be with you. I can find anyone in the Locker." said Will.

"Y-you're going?" stammered Elizabeth.

"Of course," said Will, smiling. His cheerfulness faded. "Ginny is my friend, too."

"What of Ginny's crew?" Jack asked.

"They can be trusted. And I trust Phillip and Syrena. They can watch over the island while we go to the Locker." said Elizabeth.

"We?" repeated Jack and Will in unison.

Elizabeth flared up. "I am going! Ginny is more than my friend. She's been there for me since we were children. Will, she helped deliver our child, when she didn't even know what to do. She helped build me a house! I can't stay behind while you two go gallivanting into the sunset together looking for Ginny!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh, despite his agony. "Relax, Lizzie. You can come."

Will scowled. "Elizabeth, it will be dangerous…"

"Don't talk to me about danger, William! I've had more than enough experience dealing with it! It's always been you, Jack and Ginny saving me! I want to do something now!" Elizabeth snapped, rounding on her husband.

Will blinked. He looked at Jack for help, but Jack shook his head rapidly. "All right, Elizabeth. All right. But what about our son? It's too dangerous for him to come." said Will heavily.

"Syrena, Phillip and Sahara can care for him. I trust them." said Elizabeth, her tone brisk and pained.

Jack frowned. Elizabeth had never been parted from her son before. This would be difficult for her. He stared at Will and Elizabeth. These two, although both extremely annoying, were the closest friends he had. They'd been through so much together. It would be strange without Ginny. Elizabeth and Ginny had indeed switched roles. Usually Ginny, Will and Jack were the ones striving to save Elizabeth. Now it was Elizabeth's turn. "When are we leaving?" Jack asked.

"The sooner the better," said Will in a business-like manner.

"Tonight?" questioned Elizabeth.

"That would be best. Since Ginny is alive, I don't know how long she can last in the Locker." said Will grimly.

Elizabeth and Jack exchanged a glance. "Let's inform the others." Jack said, standing.

Elizabeth looked on the verge of tears. She threw her arms around Jack. "Oh, Jack! I'm so glad you came back into our lives!" she cried. Jack stared at Will over Elizabeth's shoulder. Jack's own bewilderment was reflected on Will's face.

Jack patted Elizabeth's head awkwardly. "Er, Lizzie? Are you feeling all right?"

Elizabeth pulled away. She beamed at Jack and Will. "I've just… Missed you both. Jack, you've become such a dear friend, despite all the lies and betrayals. And I'm glad that you've come back into our lives, Jack. I knew you couldn't stay away because… Well, we're your home."

Jack, despite his feelings of discomfort, was touched. He gave Elizabeth a small smile. "C'mon, Lizzie. Let's go tell the crew."

"Er, could I have a moment with my family, Jack?" asked Will. He was looking at his sleeping child with fear and sadness.

Jack nodded. "I'll go and tell the crew."

…..

It was done. It was happening. The _Flying_ _Dutchman_ was sailing away from Elizabeth's island. They were traveling to the Locker. Jack had never taken the journey by ship, which was a nice change. Last time, he'd been in the belly of a terrible beastie. Jack shuddered at the thought. Will stood beside Jack, watching the starlit sea bob with midnight waves. "We would go down, but since you and Elizabeth are both human, we can't." said Will.

Jack frowned in confusion. "Down?"

"The ship can submerge. It's how I generally enter the Locker." said Will.

"Then… How are we going to get there?" Jack asked.

"The ship can't be destroyed when it goes over the edge." said Will.

"Edge? What edge?" Jack demanded.

Will chuckled. "The edge of the world, Jack."

Jack looked from Will to Elizabeth, who had joined them, and back again. "What?"

"Oh, honestly, Jack. It's not that difficult. We have to go over the edge of the world in order to enter the Locker." said Elizabeth.

Jack frowned. "Did you have to do that for me?"

Elizabeth and Will glanced at each other. "Yes," said Elizabeth.

"And so why was it, when you lot ended up in the Locker, did you not have a ship?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was destroyed when we crashed into the Locker…" said Elizabeth, looking at her feet.

Jack nodded. "Mhm."

"I'm going to relieve my father at the helm. Feel free to take the first mate's cabin, Jack." said Will. He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and disappeared.

Jack turned to Elizabeth, who was watching her husband with a faraway look in her eyes. "Lizzie, what… Happened to Ginny… after the kraken took me?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack questioningly. "Why do you want to know that?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. Curiosity, I guess."

Elizabeth peered at Jack, suspicion darkening her eyes. "Well, she wasn't very good. She wasn't herself. She was very withdrawn. She was distant, cold… She hardly talked. She hardly ate, barely slept… She was willing to do anything to get you back. Even if it meant getting killed herself."

Jack flinched at the end of Elizabeth's speech. "Oh."

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to sound insensitive…" Elizabeth said quietly.

Jack smiled, though it was grim and forced. "It's fine, Lizzie."

Jack turned to leave. "Jack?" Elizabeth called.

Jack turned back around. "Yes?"

"Tell me about you and Ginny. As children." A smile was playing with the corners of Elizabeth's mouth.

Jack smirked. "Well, it's a long story."

"Maybe at dinner, then?" suggested Elizabeth.

Jack nodded. "It's a promise." He turned away, glad to buy time. Talking about Ginny was still painful, even though the possibility to save Ginny was definite. He entered the first mate's cabin. Ginny was lying on the bed. She looked so peaceful in her deep slumber, so close to death… Jack sucked in a sharp breath. He knelt beside Ginny's side. He took her ice-cold hand in his and stared at her face.

"Ginny, I am so, so sorry. For everything. It should be me lying here, not you. I deserve this, not you. Everything I've put you through… It isn't fair, love. You're so strong, love. That's one of the things I admire most about you. You kept your secrets, your pain, hidden. Even though you wanted to talk to me when I didn't know you, you stayed strong. You protected me, even though it caused you pain to do so. Ginny, you need to use that strength now. I… I can't do this without you. I need you to fight. Whatever you're going through in that hellhole, fight it. I'm coming for you. You came for me once. I'm returning the favor, love. You saved my life, I'll save yours. We're square, savvy?" Jack's voice broke. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. His eyes burned with unshed tears. What the hell was happening to him? He never cried.

He stood up. He couldn't be here anymore.

….

Agony. Excruciating pain. Fire. Ice. Sorrow. Madness, pure madness. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much to bear. She walked to the cliff's edge. She looked at the waters below, dark and churning. Agonized faces appeared in the waves, looking at her with such despair that her heart ached. She understood them, their devastation. Death was not peaceful; it was the most painful thing she'd ever done. Not death itself, but the afterlife. Perhaps she had not ended up in the place where the goody-goodies get to go, as Jack would have put it. Jack…

Tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't think of him. The man who said he loved her. She would never see him again. She took a step closer to the cliff's edge. Was this her fate? To relive her death, her final decision, for all eternity? To endure the pain, to be too weak to fight off the despair? Or, if she jumped, would all end? They say one must endure two deaths: a physical and spiritual one. Was this her spiritual death? The distress was too much. Was she to take away her own misery by taking her own life? Would the despondency end? Or would she repeat it for the rest of forever?

She outstretched her arms. The wind picked up, swirling around her in a mad race. She could try it. She could fall into the abyss of souls below, to join them. At least she wouldn't be so lonely.

"_Ginny…_" She froze. That was her name. She looked up at the dark sky in confusion. The voice had sounded familiar… But whose was it? "_I am so, so sorry. For everything. It should be me lying here, not you. I deserve this, not you. Everything I've put you through… It isn't fair, love. You're so strong, love. That's one of the things I admire most about you. You kept your secrets, your pain, hidden. Even though you wanted to talk to me when I didn't know you, you stayed strong. You protected me, even though it caused you pain to do so. Ginny, you need to use that strength now. I… I can't do this without you. I need you to fight. Whatever you're going through in that hellhole, fight it. I'm coming for you. You came for me once. I'm returning the favor, love. You saved my life, I'll save yours. We're square, savvy?_" She stared at the dark sky. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, sliding into her hair. She lowered her head, so that she was staring straight ahead. Her tears slid down her cheeks. Jack. It was Jack's voice. She didn't know how or why she could hear him. She just knew it was him, and somehow, some way, he was talking to her.

She stepped away from the cliff's edge. Jack was telling her to fight. He wanted her to hold on. She suddenly didn't want to give up. At least the pain made her feel alive. And if what Jack said was true… He could save her… She needed to everything she could to help. And if it failed, then at least she knew she tried. She dropped to her knees, shaking with violent sobs. "Okay, Jack. I'll fight. I'll hold on." she whispered. _I'm Ginny Stormmare. I'm the Pirate King. I'm strong. I have a family that I love. I have a reason to fight. I will fight. _

**…**

**Jack and Ginny are going to be a bit damaged for a while, so I apologize if they seem OOC. You guys know the drill. Thank you!**

**Maddz2: I'm glad that you're happy Ginny is alive! They will face a LOT of problems in this story. I'm glad you like my writing! ****J**

**Smithy: I'm glad you liked Will's reaction to fatherhood in the first chapter. There is more Willabeth and son to come! **

**AnimeShorty: 2 days?! I'm so glad you love my stories; that means a lot to me. Yes, I know… Jack and Ginny are taking their sweet, precious time, lol. I'm not saying when, I'll just say… Keep reading and you'll find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Demons of a Different Kind _**

Jack grinned at Will and Elizabeth. They were listening intently to his stories. His childhood memories were so clear, and he didn't mind reciting them. He'd gone so long without them, it felt good to relive them. "There was a pond on the property. I remember we used to play on the dock a lot. Her brothers, Frederick, Daniel and Brayden were riots. Although Daniel was the more collected one. But Brayden was the one who would throw you into the lake midwinter because he thought it was funny. That happened to me, once. He threw Ginny in a few times. I remember one time, he tried to push Ginny in the pond, but she grabbed him and he fell in, too."

Will and Elizabeth laughed. "Who taught who about piracy?" Will asked.

Jack thought a moment. "We taught each other."

"What was it like, not remembering your childhood?" asked Elizabeth quietly.

Jack coughed and shifted uncomfortably. What had it been like? He wasn't sure how to describe it. "Well, it was infuriating. But I was able to ignore it. But around Ginny, it was nearly agonizing."

"Agonizing?" repeated Elizabeth.

"Yeah…" Jack answered slowly. He was still thinking, remembering how much he had disliked Ginny at first. He had been so different then… "I knew Ginny recognized me. And I'd had dreams of a little girl wearing a pendant like hers. So at first I thought she was some sort of sorceress or something. Guess I wasn't too far off with that guess."

Elizabeth's smile was strange. It was sad and thoughtful. "And now? What's it like?"

Jack smirked. "It's weird. I remember now, but I also remember not being able to remember, if that makes sense. I remember trying to remember, and everything being foggy. It was annoying. And then when Ginny recognized me, it was even more infuriating because she wouldn't tell me why she recognized me. And then when I finally knew, I finally could remember… It happened in the Locker. I saw Ginny and everything, all of it, came rushing back. I… The fog was lifted, and I was angry with her for not saying anything. But I was also glad to have my memories."

"That's why you don't want to go back to the Locker, isn't it? You don't want to forget." said Elizabeth, her eyes widening.

Jack swallowed. "I… I don't want Ginny to. And yeah, I suppose. I just got those memories back."

"Jack… Tell me more. Ginny never talked about her past. And she certainly never talked about you. It's like she thought you and your childhood self are two different people." said Elizabeth, leaning forward.

Jack pressed his lips together. "Well… We were the best of friends. She taught me how to ride a horse. We did everything together. I remember Ginny used to play the piano. She was a prodigy at it. She could play anything. She wrote some of her own pieces, too. They were very simple and basic, but for her age, it was impressive. I liked listening to her play. I would watch her play in the room full of windows in their house…" Jack trailed off. He looked up at Elizabeth and Will. Elizabeth's eyes were strangely bright, while Will's were soft with curiosity.

"She loves playing piano. We have one in the house, upstairs. She hardly uses it, it's very old. And it's out of tune, but every now and then she would play. It would fill the house with the most beautiful music. I loved it." said Elizabeth warmly.

Jack smiled and nodded. He grinned lopsidedly. "Ginny loved piano."

"Well, I'm tired. Elizabeth?" said Will. He got up. Elizabeth looked at him.

"Will, the stories…?" she protested.

"Elizabeth, I haven't seen my wife in two and a half years. Let me have this time with you." said Will, grinning mischievously. Jack glanced away to give the couple what little privacy he could offer.

Elizabeth smiled and took Will's hand. She giggled as Will grabbed her by the waist. "Well, Jack, we, uh… Will, stop! Jack, I…" Elizabeth dissolved into giggles.

"Go ahead," Jack motioned them away. "You two lovebirds are making me ill."

Elizabeth and Will left, laughing and pecking each other with little kisses. Jack watched them go, smiling to himself. Unable to sit there any longer, Jack got up and headed to the main deck. He leaned against the starboard rail, watching the sea ripple beneath the ghostly ship. Jack tuned out Elizabeth and Will's voices from Will's cabin as he stared at the sea. All those years with Ginny as children felt like a lifetime ago. His years without Ginny seemed like a distant black fog. His few years, his adventures, with Ginny had been vaguely perplexing. But they had taught him so much, about people, about life, about himself… It had taken him so long to realize that he loved her. Too long. He had told her too late.

_Dammit! Why had it taken me so long to realize how I felt? I've never cared about a person so much… And I've never had another person care about me so much… She's my best friend, and I pushed her away. It's my fault she fell into the arms of that bastard, Matthew. It's my fault she's dead. If I hadn't taken so long… Maybe it could be me and her spending the night together… _

….

Ginny groaned and forced her eyes open. She was lying on the damp, cold floor of a cell. She sat up and looked around. There wasn't much to see. In fact, it was too dark to see. "Hello, Ginny Stormmare."

Ginny stiffened. "Who's there?"

A man stepped out of the shadows, just enough that his silhouette was visible, but his features were still shrouded in darkness. "So, you have decided to fight." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation. Ginny understood.

"Yes. I'm fighting." she replied stiffly.

"Do you know what this means?" said the man.

"No." Ginny answered.

"You have to fight off your demons, your fears. It will not be easy." said the man.

Ginny inhaled deeply. "My demons?"

"You must face your deepest fears and horrors. If you cannot destroy your demons, you will be trapped here forever." said the man.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded.

The man stepped forward. Ginny could make out that he was cloaked in a black cape with a dark hood. "I am death."

Ginny stared at him. "You are death?" The man didn't answer. Ginny stood shakily. "You're not death." She reached out to him. Her fingers enclosed around the rough fabric of his hood. She flipped it back to reveal the man's face. She gasped and backtracked frantically, clutching her chest.

Beckett stepped forward. "I am your death."

Ginny glared at him. "Stay away from me."

Beckett rolled his eyes. "Do you want out of here or not, Miss Stormmare?"

Ginny avoided his gaze. "Yes."

"Then let's go." said Beckett. He held out his hand to her. Ginny stared at it for a moment. She sighed, pushing away her stubborn pride. She grabbed Beckett's hand, and the scene faded away.

Ginny was standing on the deck of the _Black_ _Pearl_. She looked around, befuddled. The crew was shouting and running about. Ginny walked forward, recognizing a certain person. "Jack!" she called. Jack didn't respond. He just walked right past Ginny and climbed the steps to the helm. Ginny followed, frowning. Jack was standing beside another person, watching a ship not too far away. Ginny frowned at the person Jack was standing next to: it was herself.

Battle-worn and damp, the other Ginny's eyes were fierce. They were determined and filled with loathing. Ginny, the real one, took a step back. She turned away and looked at the ship that was fast approaching. It was the _Endeavor_. Ginny widened her eyes and turned to see Beckett. "This is the day you killed me."

"I didn't kill you." Ginny replied.

"Not directly, anyway. But you allowed them to kill me." said Beckett.

"You deserved it." snapped Ginny.

"Did I?" flashed Beckett. "I was just a business man. My sole purpose in life was too please the customers. People want things, Ginny. That was my job. I provided things for people. You were with the pirates. The dirty, rotten thieves. And you say I deserved it?"

Ginny flared angrily. "Business, Beckett? That's what your job was? Selling young girls' bodies for your _customers_ was your business? No, Beckett. You are justifying your awful actions. You deserved your fate."

Beckett smiled. "I'm paying for my crimes, Ginny. It is you who needs to pay for yours."

"My crimes? How was this a crime?" Ginny snapped.

"Watch." replied Beckett. Ginny rolled her eyes. She turned to watch. Beckett's ship was currently being obliterated. Ginny turned to look at herself. The look of pure triumph on her past self's face was startling. No remorse. No guilt. Just triumph. Ginny frowned. She watched the _Endeavor_ sink beneath the waves.

Was it really so wrong of her to be pleased with Beckett's death? What were her crimes? Ginny looked at Beckett. She didn't kill him. She didn't take a knife and stab him repeatedly like he did to her mother. She didn't kidnap girls and force them to be the slaves of men's sexual fantasies, like he did to her and countless others. But… In a way, she had killed him. But she wasn't sorry.

"You have to admit your demon." said Beckett.

Ginny turned to face him. "I killed you," she said. "But I'm not sorry."

Beckett smiled. "And I'm not sorry for what I did, either." he hissed.

The scene, along with Beckett's sneering face, vanished, leaving Ginny alone in the darkness.

….

Jack felt someone shaking him. He pried his eyes open. He frowned, seeing Elizabeth. Her hair was tied back, but some strands were falling in her face, as if she had been working. Jack was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed upon which Ginny's body lay. Elizabeth gazed at him with soft concern. "Jack? Did you sleep on the floor all night?" she questioned.

Jack frowned, feigning a look of confusion. "Did I? I don't recall." He pressed his lips together in an awkward sort of half-smile, half-grimace.

"Come on," said Elizabeth, helping Jack to his feet. "You need to eat something." Jack pulled out of Elizabeth's grasp and walked on his own. His drunken swagger had faded somewhat. He hadn't had a drink of rum in a long while. And, with the recent prospect of Ginny's "death", he didn't want the intoxicating alcoholic beverage. He wanted to save Ginny. And then have a long celebration afterwards.

Jack sat at a table, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. Elizabeth had helped cook; the food was delicious. But Jack wasn't hungry. Was Ginny in pain? Jack remembered being in the Locker, and it hadn't been a fun experience. He had encountered the ghosts of his past, and many different versions of himself. It had been his own personal hell. What was Ginny's hell? Was she in a place full of fire or ice? Was it all land or all sea? Was she surrounded by strangers or was she alone? Was she facing the different versions of herself? What were her ghosts, her demons?

Jack swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Jack? Did you hear me?" said Elizabeth. Jack jerked out of his thoughts.

"Eh?" Jack questioned.

"I asked what the Locker was like, and if you have any idea of what Ginny is going through." said Elizabeth. Jack stared at her. He didn't want to answer her. The answer to that question would be difficult to hear. Jack was beginning to care for Elizabeth, the way a brother would for his little sister. He didn't want to ruin Elizabeth with tales of the devastation of Davy Jones's Locker Well, now it was Will Turner's Locker. But that didn't have the same ring to it. And Elizabeth was tougher than she looked. And she deserved to know. Ginny was her sister.

"It's not a pleasant place, darling. You face your worst fears there. Your worst nightmares, your inner demons… They all come back to haunt you. You have to relive your past, the worst parts of it. And you have to understand it, accept it. It's a painful process. It's… It's your own personal hell." Jack explained.

Elizabeth nodded gravely. She understood, though she didn't want to. Jack could understand. "How'd you forgive her? After she left you for the Kraken?"

Jack frowned. "You're asking a lot of questions about me and Ginny."

Elizabeth's eyes unexpectedly filled with tears. "I barely know her. All the years she's lived with me, been my sister… She knows me like the back of her hand. I thought I knew her, too. But it turns out, Ginny has a lot of secrets."

Jack lifted his chin broodingly. "Yeah, she does," he admitted. "We all have our secrets, Lizzie."

"Ginny seems to have a whole storm of them." said Elizabeth.

"And we all have our reasons for keeping them. I don't know all of Ginny's secrets, Lizzie." Jack replied, his tone gentle.

Elizabeth stared at him. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno, 'Lizabeth."

"I mean, Ginny's kept all these secrets… Do we even know her?" ranted Elizabeth, borderline scathingly.

Jack sighed. "I know Ginny pretty well. I knew her before she met you, and I knew her after. The Ginny I once knew is very different from the Ginny I know now. The Ginny in between… She might be the key to the Ginny we know now."

Elizabeth nodded. "So Ginny must be facing the Ginny neither of us know."

"Perhaps," Jack replied. "I don't know. This is very confusing. I don't pretend to be an expert."

"That's a first." replied Elizabeth.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I am, however, an expert in quite a number of things."

Elizabeth laughed. "There's the Jack I know," she teased. Jack winked. Elizabeth was staring at Jack for a long time. Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "Ginny was right about you, you know."

Jack frowned. "Ginny talked about me?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Yeah, we talked about you some… Mostly good things."

Jack gave Elizabeth a look. "There's nothing but good that you can say about me."

"Ginny said that beneath all that ego, there's a man. A very good, strong man. She said that your ego is all bravado. How you pretend to not care, your nonchalance, it's all just a mask. You're really actually a good person at heart, and it's something you can't help." Elizabeth said.

Jack stared at Elizabeth for a long moment. "Nothing about me is fake, love. I'm completely authentic, I assure you," he said. Elizabeth smirked and rolled her eyes. "I'm not… All good. I don't know how Ginny sees it. Because it's not there."

"Or maybe it is, and you don't want to admit it?" challenged Elizabeth.

Jack stared at her. "I'm neither gonna deny, nor am I gonna confirm." He stood.

"Get some rest, Jack. If anything happens, I'll tell you." said Elizabeth, taking Jack's plate.

"I don't want to rest." Jack protested.

Elizabeth turned and shot him a withering look. "What good to Ginny are you, if you're tired and weak? Save your strength."

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but the words died on his lips. "Fine." he muttered. He turned away and headed out of the galley and up the stairs. He entered his cabin. His eyes drifted to Ginny's body, and then to his hammock. He trudged over to his hammock and clambered into it. He stared up at the ceiling for a long time before his eyes fell shut. It wasn't long before he had slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**...**

**Maddz2: Yay, I'm so glad you thought it was cute! The locker will definitely test them both, as well as Will and Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy!**

**Smithy: I'm a firm believer in that, too. But, I also hate the ten year wait! It's unfair. But I love Willabeth, so I want them to have moments! **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Horror Within _**

Ginny curled into a ball on the floor in the corner of her cell. It was cold, so cold. Normally, she liked the cold. But here, it was an ominous and unfriendly cold. It didn't remind her of Christmas and fun. It was dank and uncomfortable. It reminded her of death, and how lonely she was. Ginny had never been one to admit that she needed people. It was just easier, being alone. Being alone meant not getting hurt. Being alone meant not hurting others.

But here, the solitude reminded her of how much she needed her family. Elizabeth and little James, her crew… Jack. She needed them. She couldn't imagine how Will was holding up, being the captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_, away from his wife and a son he didn't know he had. It was true torture.

"Are you okay?" asked a small voice. Ginny looked up. It was a little girl.

"I… Yes, I'm fine." Ginny replied.

The girl wore a light blue dress that was covered in dirt, with two large patches of grass stains at the knees. Ginny smiled. The girl's hair was honey blonde and curly. Her eyes were light blue, like the sky. Her lips were as rosy as her cheeks. She had a sweet face, full of innocence and life. "Come with me." said the little girl. She held her hand out to Ginny.

Sadness stabbed at Ginny's chest. "Are you a ghost?"

The little girl's eyes suddenly sparkled with wisdom beyond her years. "In a way, I am. Now come."

Ginny accepted the girl's hand, and the scene changed. They were standing in a room. Blood spattered the walls. The crimson goo pooled on the floor. A woman lay in it, choking. Multiple stab wounds punctured the woman's abdomen and chest. Ginny recognized the woman immediately. "Mom," she whimpered. She dropped to her knees beside her mother. Ginny placed her shaking hands on the wounds. Blood seeped through her fingers and flooded over her hands, staining them scarlet. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you. I am so sorry." Ginny whispered.

"This wasn't your fault." said the little girl.

Ginny turned. The little girl was now covered in blood. Her eyes were full of a darkness, one that Ginny knew well. The innocence was gone. Ginny recognized the girl as herself, fifteen years ago. Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to save her!"

The girl tilted her head. "You did what you could. But you were eleven. You were scared of dying. You were scared of losing your mother. This wasn't your fault, and it's time to forgive yourself."

Ginny shook her head. "No. I sat in that damn closet and watched Beckett stab her over and over and over again! I did nothing to save her! I can't forgive myself…" Tears were pouring down Ginny's cheeks.

The little girl knelt beside Ginny. "The guilt consuming you will eat you alive. Your children will lose their mother if you don't forgive yourself. Do you want them to lose their mother because you couldn't forgive yourself for something that wasn't your fault?"

"Children? I'm not going to be a mother." Ginny said.

The little girl smiled. "But you are! You're going to be a mother. Not soon, but one day. And if you don't forgive yourself, then you'll lose your mind. You won't be able to care for them. Don't let history repeat itself."

"My mother didn't lose her mind." Ginny snapped.

"Not right away," allowed the little girl. "But her sanity was starting to fade."

Ginny closed her eyes. She did remember. The last few weeks, after her father had left and before Beckett had come, Evelyn Stormmare's sanity had begun to deteriorate. Grief had overcome her. But in her last moments, she'd been sane again. Ginny opened her eyes. "She was guilty too." she realized.

"Yes. The murder of Eugene Taylor was eating her alive. When your father left, she snapped." replied Ginny's younger self.

"Eugene Taylor… Taylor? Matthew Taylor's father?" Ginny replied sharply.

"Yes." answered Ginny's younger self.

"Mom murdered him?" Ginny asked, dreading the answer.

"In a tragic accident, yes. But it is true." said young Ginny.

Ginny shuddered with a violent sob. "Is that all my life is? Secret after secret?"

"The past holds pain, the future holds mystery. But the present is yours to take. Forgive yourself, Ginny. Forgive yourself for a bright future." said young Ginny.

Ginny looked back at her dying mother. Her younger self was right. There wasn't anything she could have done to prevent this. Evelyn Stormmare had kept her own secrets, much like Ginny was doing. Secrets. Lies. Betrayals. Was that all the Stormmare family was capable of? Or was there more to it? Ginny sighed. She closed her eyes. She had to accept this. She couldn't change it. Not then, and not now. She could learn more later. If it was true, and she was truly going to be a mother one day, then she needed to stop with the lies. She had to forgive herself. She had to carry on. "I'm ready." Ginny said. She opened her eyes, only to find herself back in the cell. She had succeeded.

…

Jack stared at the night sky. The sea was like glass, smooth and glossy. It reflected the stars like a mirror. It was eerily beautiful. "We're close." said Will.

Jack looked at the captain. "What happens when we get there?"

"We'll have to find where Ginny is located in the Locker. It won't be too hard; I'll know where she is as soon as I step foot in there. It's just… Getting to her won't be easy." replied Will.

"Why not?" Jack questioned.

"We will have to face some tests in order to get to her." said Will.

"Tests?" asked Elizabeth, joining them.

"Yes. The Seven Tests of Character," replied Will grimly. Jack and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. "Loyalty, courage, strength, wisdom, honesty, patience and just. And that's not them in order. I don't even know the order they appear in."

"How do we take these tests?" Jack asked.

"Only one person can face the challenge at a time, so we will need to take turns. I'll go first." replied Will.

"And then me." Jack volunteered quickly.

"I guess that leaves me for last." said Elizabeth.

"We have to stick to that pattern. I'' be the last one, and therefore the only one, going into Ginny's hell. I'll find her, bring her back, and then we can get the hell out of there." said Will.

"Is… Is Ginny in pain?" Jack asked quietly.

Will shot him a look. "You've been to the Locker, Jack. You know what it's like."

Jack grimaced. "But Ginny… She didn't make a deal with the devil to get there. I did."

Will sighed. "We all have our sins we need to pay for."

Jack nodded. "Will she remember us?"

"She should. But I can't guarantee that she'll ever be the same again." answered Will gravely.

Jack nodded again. He knew that. Had he been the same? No. He had changed. The Locker had taken care of that. "I just want to get there before it's too late."

"We will." Will reassured Jack.

Jack pressed his lips together in a grim smile. He prayed Will was right.

….

"Are you going to sleep there all night, or are you gonna come with me?" snapped a girl's voice. Ginny looked up blearily. She widened her eyes in shock. _You would think I'd be used to bizarre shit, _she thought.

She stared at her thirteen year old self. Her hair was longer and tied back. Her eyes were grave and serious, a look that would mar her features for the rest of her life. The innocence was long gone. This was Ginny when she was training to be a killer. "Let's do this." Ginny said, standing.

"Finally." said the younger Ginny, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Ginny by the sleeve, and the scene vanished to be replaced by a new one. Ginny looked around. They were standing in the courtyard of Japanese palace. Ginny stared in awe. This was where she had spent some of her years, before Port Royal. This had been her second home. Shinjō Palace, the place where she'd met Tadao, her fiancée. And Amir… Her trainer. The man who had taught her everything she knew about the ways of the sword and combat. He had taught her how to survive. Ginny looked at her younger self.

"What am I looking for?" Ginny asked her.

The younger Ginny shrugged. "How should I know? This is your party, not mine." she snapped.

Ginny frowned at her. "Amir was right. You are an arrogant one."

The young Ginny sneered at Ginny. "And why do you think that is? You've gone soft!"

Ginny stared at her former self. Had she really been this awful? Had her mother's death and Beckett's abuse really corrupted her so drastically? Ginny pursed her lips. "Okay, so I'm supposed to be facing something. Some sort of inner demon or something… Something happened here that still haunts me… What is it?"

The younger Ginny spat on the ground. "Use your brains, if you've got any."

Ginny stared at the girl with mounting dislike. _God, I was a little shit! _"What day is it?"

"I dunno." said the girl.

Ginny groaned. "Then how am I supposed to figure anything out?"

The younger Ginny hopped off the rail she was sitting on. "Look around you! Use your powers of perception, you twit! Explore! Watch what happens."

Ginny glared at her younger self before turning on her heel. She started exploring the halls of the small palace. Where was Chiyo? Ginny stepped inside a room that looked a bit like an office. Ginny's eyes itched with tears. She swallowed and held them back. It was Chiyo's office. Ginny approached the bookshelf. She touched the spines, running her fingers along the peeling letters of the titles. It looked exactly as she remembered it. Ginny turned to examine the desk, only to find Chiyo herself sitting at it.

Chiyo was a strict-looking woman, who, in her earlier days, had once been very pretty. Her fierce black eyes glittered with wit. The lines on her face showed how much she worried and frowned, but the crinkles near her eyes revealed how much she smiled. Her thick and coarse black hair was loosely tied back. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. She wore rectangular spectacles on the end of her sharp nose, and she peered at someone standing before her desk curiously. "What's your name, child?" she asked sharply.

The person before Chiyo was a young girl. Ginny positioned herself so that she could see both the girl and Chiyo. The girl was Ginny. She wore her blue, blood-spattered dress. It was dirtier and more tattered. Her face was dirty, too. Her hair was matted with mud and cakes of blood. She had a busted lip and was sporting a ripe black eye. "Ginny." replied the girl, her tone just as sharp.

Chiyo raised her eyebrows. "Where do you come from, Ginny?"

"The New World. I was held captive by a man named Cutler Beckett." the girl said, standing straight.

Chiyo peered at the young Ginny curiously. "And why have you smuggled aboard one of my ships, child?"

"I escaped. It wasn't an intentional breach of your privacy. I was just trying to get away." replied the girl.

Chiyo nodded slowly. "I see. And what was your plan after you escaped?"

Ginny's younger self looked at her shoes. "I… I had a plan. But I'm not so sure about it anymore."

"And this plan was…?" prompted Chiyo.

"I was going to find a friend of mine. His name is Jack Teague." said Ginny's younger self.

"And why has that plan changed?" asked Chiyo.

"He broke a promise to me. And I'm not even sure that Teague is his name anymore. I don't know him anymore. And I want… I want Beckett to pay for what he did to my family." replied Ginny's younger self hotly.

"Vengeance is a dark and bloody path, child. What is this friend's name now, possibly?" said Chiyo.

"Sparrow," replied young Ginny immediately. "He always liked that name." She smiled, somewhat fondly.

"What did Beckett do to your family?" asked Chiyo. Ginny listened to her younger self leap into the story, explaining every detail that she knew. Chiyo's eyes were intense as she leaned back with a heavy sigh at the end of young Ginny's story. "Beckett may come after you, child."

The younger Ginny's eyes flared. "Then let that bastard come!" she declared.

Ginny chuckled at her younger self. She may have been a real brat, but she was still as fiery as ever. Chiyo, however, did not look amused. "Child, that man will come here, take you, beat you, force you to work, and if you don't do it, he will kill you. You have no idea what you're up against."

The younger Ginny looked away pointedly. "Then I'll die fighting."

Chiyo's lips twitched. "Do you know how?"

Young Ginny looked up. "I know some things! Jack taught me!"

"Ah, the sparrow. Well, how about you stay here and learn how to really fight?" replied Chiyo.

Young Ginny's eyes went wide. "Here?"

"This is not a place of geishas, as you might have previously believed. This is a school. A school where the art of combat is taught." replied Chiyo.

Young Ginny stared at Chiyo. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. You will take lessons from my son, Tadao. He will teach you your studies, and in the meantime, I will find you a trainer. However, you are very far behind. Most children begin at age seven. You may not ever master the arts taught here, but you can try." replied Chiyo.

Young Ginny raised her chin haughtily, an arrogant gleam in her eyes. "I can master anything."

Chiyo smirked with amusement. "Then let's get started, shall we?"

The scene faded, and Ginny found herself standing atop a building. The wind blew around her viciously. She looked around, bewildered. She knew this place. She was in Florence. She spotted two figures, both of them dressed in white hoods. Their tunics dropped to their knees. Both wore thick brown belts with a variety of weapons attached to it. They both had sheathed swords at their waists and a quiver of arrows slung on their backs. Ginny gasped and hurried toward them.

The taller hooded figure was talking. "You have to be more careful, Suzume. I cannot protect you if you are being reckless and foolish!" Ginny peered curiously underneath his hood.

She gasped. "Amir!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop ogling over Amir and watch." snapped the ghostly Ginny.

Ginny shot the ghost a glare. The other figure was a girl. But she wasn't Japanese, as her name suggested. Suzume was Ginny. Ginny backed away. She remembered taking on a different alias in order to protect herself while Amir trained her. He had taught her well. At any given point, Ginny could disappear. No one would find her unless she wanted them to. Ginny smiled to herself.

"I got the job done, didn't I? Why does it matter how I did it?" snapped Suzume.

Ginny cringed. What a brat she had been! Amir must've been thinking along the same lines, because he grabbed Suzume and forced her to look at him. "It matters because we have a code, Suzume! Your arrogance is foolish. I was a lot like you, once. And my recklessness got my master killed. I also killed an innocent. You must follow the code at all costs, Suzume, or you will die. But more importantly, others will, too. I know that your mother wouldn't want you to be a killer of innocents." Amir snapped.

Suzume glared at Amir. "My mother wouldn't want me to be any kind of killer! Yet here I am, learning your ways."

"To avenge her death and to save countless lives, Suzume. Remember what's at stake. Never forget who you once were and who you are. Tadao wouldn't want to marry an arrogant prat, either." said Amir.

Suzume's eyes flashed. "Marry?"

Amir smirked. "A little birdie tells me he wants to propose."

"Tell me more!" demanded Suzume.

"No. We have a mission, first. You know what to do." replied Amir firmly. Suzume rolled her eyes, but for once, she didn't argue. Instead, she jumped over the side of the building and began climbing gracefully down.

The scene changed again. Suzume and Chiyo were facing each other alone. Both looked stricken with grief. "The death of Tadao and the disappearance of Amir make one thing clear: Beckett has found you." said Chiyo.

Suzume nodded. "I understand. I must leave."

"For your own safety," said Chiyo gently. "Justice must be served."

Suzume's eyes gleamed with tears and ferocity. "I will avenge his death, Chiyo."

Chiyo looked grave. "Remember, child: vengeance is a dark and bloody path. If you go looking for blood, you will find it."

"But you just said that justice must be served!" argued Suzume.

"Justice and vengeance are too very different things, Suzume," said Chiyo.

Suzume looked away. "Yes, Chiyo."

"Suzume," said Chiyo gently. Suzume looked up slowly. The fiery anger and defensive haughtiness was returning. "Do not slip back into your cage of self."

"Chiyo, please don't speak in riddles." said Suzume.

"Do not return to that frightened, arrogant and reckless girl you once were. It is dangerous to be hell-bent on revenge and hatred. Do not be too harsh. Remember, gentleness and kindness will earn you friends and loved ones. Being cold and stony will push them away. Balance your secrets and truths, Suzume." explained Chiyo.

Suzume bowed. "Yes, Chiyo. I understand."

Chiyo smiled grimly. "You will find everything you need aboard the ship. It will take you to London. What other name does Beckett know you?"

"Virginia Enright," said Suzume quickly.

"Change it." replied Chiyo.

"Ginny… That's my nickname," said Suzume. "Stormmare is my mother's maiden name."

Chiyo nodded. "For now, that will do. As soon as you get the chance, change it again. Find a nice family. A child on her own will alert Beckett's attention. Take their name. Don't forget who Suzume is, either."

"I won't." said Suzume.

"Child, I mean don't give up on finding your friend. He could be your last hope. Jack Sparrow is the reason you took the name Suzume." said Chiyo.

"Suzume means sparrow, yes, I know. Why is this important, Chiyo? I got this far without him, didn't I?" said Suzume impatiently.

"He is a part of you, and you are a part of him. Your years together do not mean nothing, Suzume," said Chiyo. She suddenly grabbed Suzume and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Take care, my little sparrow. Don't forget what you've learned here. And always remember that should you need anything, I will find a way to help you."

Suzume squeezed her eyes shut. Tears leaked through her lashes. "Thank you, Chiyo." she whispered.

Ginny realized she was crying when she turned to face her past self. "My inner demon of hatred. Vengeance. I can't let it consume me. I can't seek revenge, because that will result in a bloodbath. If I must serve justice, then it must be justice. I can't kill because I hate someone. I can only kill to protect an innocent." Ginny was trembling.

Her younger self grinned. The arrogance was gone, but the spark of her fiery attitude lingered. "Finally! I thought you were going to have to relive three whole years! A little hint- that's how you control it."

"It? Control what? The Phoenix?" replied Ginny.

The girl merely winked and the scene dissolved back into the cell.

…

Jack jumped onto the sand. The shore of the Locker looked exactly as he remembered it. He looked around. "There's no one here."

"There will be," said Will. "Come on."

Jack glanced at Elizabeth, who shrugged and followed her husband. Jack sighed and began trekking after them. Their hike through the sand dunes was already exhausting. The Locker had that affect. It wore on them, eroding their very beings. Jack huffed. "What exactly are we looking for, mate?" he called up to Will.

"That." said Will, pointing ahead. Jack looked to see the ruins of a palace, far in the distance. He stopped in his tracks, staring at it with a mixture of trepidation and bewilderment. That hadn't been there last time.

….

"Look at you, sniveling on the floor. You're pathetic." snarled a voice. Ginny looked around. She was shivering. Her breath puffed into the air in little steam clouds over her head. Her skin was stiff and cold.

"Who's there?" she called in a shaky voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. Ginny widened her eyes. It was a woman. The woman had golden hair that was pinned to one side. It was stiff and curled to elegant perfection. Her eyes were a piercing blue, so dark they were almost black. Her cheeks were dramatically prominent, and her lips were painted a seductive crimson. Her dress was scarlet. It had long, velvet sleeves and a plunging neckline. It hugged the woman's body in all the right places. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. But there was something sinister about her, something that scared Ginny. "Why, I am you, dear. I'm the thing that you keep locked away, hidden deep inside you. I am your dark desires."

Ginny stared at the woman. Lady Dark Desires was her. This was Ginny's monster. Her lies, her secrecy, her ability to murder without a second thought, her lust, her inner ruthlessness. It was her monster within. This was the horror within. "Are you going to show me something?" Ginny asked.

Lady Darkness smiled with a feline grace. "Of course, sweetheart." she said in a sugary voice that Ginny didn't trust. Lady Darkness held her hand out to Ginny, who reluctantly took it. The scene vanished. They reappeared on the deck of a familiar navy ship. Ginny looked around.

"Stay within my sight at all times. Tortuga isn't a safe place for a lady such as yourself." said a voice. Ginny wheeled around. There was Jack, and a ghostly version of herself.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." snapped the ghostly Ginny.

"Be that as it may, I'd still feel a tad bit better if you just promised to stay in me sights, love." replied the ghostly Jack.

"Fine." snapped the ghostly Ginny.

"What you really wanted to say was hurtful. You wanted to ask him why he cared. But you knew the answer: Jack Sparrow's heart had turned black, black as all the enemies you'd come across in your lifetime. You hated him," said Lady Darkness. The scene dissolved, bringing them into a dark house. Several men were in the room, hooting and hollering. Ginny cringed. A man was holding down her ghostly self. Ginny looked away. She knew what this man was trying to do to her. "Here, you wanted to murder these men. You wanted to give into me, Ginny. You wanted them to hurt, to cry, to scream. You wanted them at your mercy. But before you could get the chance, Jack Sparrow stole it from you. He saved your life." said Lady Darkness.

"You're wrong. I didn't want to torture them. I wanted to fight them to get free." snapped Ginny.

"Don't lie to me, Ginny. I know. I always know…" whispered Lady Darkness. The scene dissolved again. This time, they in Barbossa's cabin. He was kissing the ghostly Ginny. "Here, you wanted to kill him. You burned with the desire to take a dagger and plunge it into his black heart. But the curse saved him from you, so you didn't," continued Lady Darkness. The scene dissolved, revealing the night on the rumrunner's island. Jack had placed his arm around Ginny. "Here, you wanted to give into your desires. You wanted to commit all the kinds of debauchery with this man, while your fiancée sailed the Caribbean looking for you. Lust was consuming you that night. The only reason you didn't give in was because Elizabeth was right there…"

"Shut up! I didn't have any lust for Jack!" snarled Ginny.

Lady Darkness merely laughed as the scene changed again. The memory Ginny had her pistol pointed at Beckett's face. "Pull the trigger… Pull the trigger… You wanted to… Don't deny it… I can see it in your eyes… Give Beckett what he deserves…" whispered Lady Darkness. Ginny trembled with rage. The scene changed again. They were standing at the Fountain. The ghost of Ginny had her swords at Angelica's throat. "Kill her, Ginny. You know you wanted to. Look at your face. You wanted Angelica dead. She was taking Jack away from you… You wanted to slice her throat, to be rid of her forever…" hissed Lady Darkness.

"It wasn't the right thing to do." Ginny said through gritted teeth. Lady Darkness laughed.

The scene changed again. They were on the deck of the _Pearl_. Bodies and chunks of tentacle flesh littered the deck. The memory of Ginny and Jack played out. The ghostly Ginny kissed Jack. Ginny sucked in a sharp, excruciating breath. Here it was. Her worst mistake. The betrayal of her best friend. The kiss carried the ghostly Ginny and Jack to the mast. Ginny's eyes burned with tears as she watched herself betray Jack, chaining him to the mast like a lamb for the slaughter. "Ah, yes. The fateful moment where you failed. You stopped fighting me, Ginny. You let me take control. You gave into your lust for Jack. You gave into your desire to kill. You gave into your ability to lie and keep secrets. It is in your nature, Ginny. This is who you truly are. A seductress. A liar. A cheat. A murderess. You are a monster, Ginny. And you know it. I know it. And Jack's fatal attraction to your darkness… It will destroy him and you. Because who you are… Is me." jeered Lady Darkness. Ginny dropped to her knees. She had never seen this part of the memory: Jack got free of his chains. The Kraken had taken hold of the ship. It was roaring at Jack. He was sprayed with disgusting slime and mucus, but he drew his sword like a hero anyway. He greeted his death with a smile and charged straight into the beast's mouth.

Ginny sobbed. She did this. She killed Jack. But not for the reasons Lady Darkness said. She looked at Lady Darkness with anger. "No. You don't know me. I know me. I killed Jack to save Elizabeth and Will, and Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Cotton and Marty. They were innocent."

Lady Darkness laughed. "Trying to justify your actions, are we? You think you are a hero? You think this was valiant? You're wrong! Why didn't you stay behind? You were saving your own skin!"

"I didn't stay behind because I was too much of a coward to face Jack!" snapped Ginny. "But I am not a monster like you seem to believe. I killed to save innocent lives. The reason I'm even here is because I sacrificed myself to save my family! You are wrong about me!" The scene disappeared, leaving Ginny alone once more in her cell. This time, she was chained. Ginny cracked into violent sobs. Had she failed? Was she supposed to give into Lady Darkness? Or were her tests over? Was Ginny to be a slave to the horror within for all eternity?

**...**

**Maddz2: I'm so glad you like Jack's characterization! I was worried he was getting too OOC. I think Jack is relieved that he finally has memories to share, lol. Thank you!**

**Smithy: Yeah, it would be so sad! But I have a surprise in... 2 chapters I think. I hope you will like it!**

**Thanks for reading everybody, please review! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Tests _**

Jack stood on the sandy stone. The wind was blowing vehemently, making sand swirl and fly around. Jack squinted to protect his eyes from the swirling sand. "Captain Turner… What a pleasant surprise," said a voice. Jack frowned, looking around. Ahead of them was a set of stairs leading to a platform, upon which a stone throne sat. The sand swirled into a figure, solidifying into a person. It was Calypso.

She sat on the chair nonchalantly. "Calypso," said Will, dipping his head respectfully. "We need your help."

Calypso stood and began sidling down the steps, rolling her shoulders seductively. "Ye wish to seek my help in saving Miss Stormmare." she said.

"Where is she?" Jack questioned, stepping around Will.

Calypso looked at Jack with sparkling eyes. "Jack… Sparrow… Ye come to my realm once again? I see you have claimed dat which had vex ye…"

Jack frowned, staring at Calypso with subtle defiance. "Aye. Now, where is she?"

Calypso chuckled. "Ye have to pass me tests, Sparrow."

"Then let us take them!" Jack snapped.

"Jack," said Elizabeth warningly.

"Let him be angry, child. He wish to save de only woman he love, and who love him." said Calypso.

Jack was taken aback by this response. "She loves me?" he questioned.

Calypso laughed, her black inky teeth gleaming. "Why do ye t'ink she is here?"

Jack clenched his teeth and fists. "Calypso, we wish to take the Seven Tests of Character." said Will hurriedly before Jack could piss off Calypso.

Calypso's smile was dangerously mischievous. "Den take de Tests ye shall." she murmured. She waved her hand, and a tornado of sand whirled around them, blinding them until there was nothing but darkness.

…

"Ginny Stormmare," said a heavily accented voice. Ginny looked up groggily. She was losing strength.

"Who's there?" she croaked.

To her surprise, no ghostly version of herself stepped out of the shadows. It was Calypso. "De ruler of dis realm." said Calypso.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked hoarsely.

"Yer sacrifice for yer friends and family has made you a hero, worthy to be rescued. Yer saviors, dey come fast-approachin'. Should dey reach ye, ye will be returned to de Land o' de Living. Do ye understand?" said Calypso.

Ginny widened her eyes. Is that what Jack had meant? Holding on for him to save her? Was Jack back in the Locker, just for her? "Yes, I understand."

"But before ye may be reunited wit' yo body, ye must face one more challenge. A challenge dat must be completed by ye and yer saviors. Do ye accept?" said Calypso.

"Yes, I accept." Ginny replied.

"Den fair winds to ye." said Calypso. She was fading away.

"Wait!" Ginny called. Calypso returned, a questioning eyebrow raised. "Since I have these powers, could I possibly ask a favor?"

Calypso looked at Ginny suspiciously. "Name it."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I want to free Will Turner from his fate as the _Flying_ _Dutchman's_ captain."

…

The sand settled. Jack coughed and opened his eyes. He looked around, but there was nothing to see. A few torches were lit, illuminating the pitch darkness only slightly. "Dis be the Test of Honesty. Send forth yer competitor." Calypso's voice rang out. Jack, Elizabeth and Will all glanced at each other.

"This is definitely not my test." Jack said, waving his hands. Will rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"I will ask ye some questions. Ye must answer honestly to clear the right path across de room." said Calypso.

"I accept." said Will.

"Are ye a pirate or a nobleman?" asked Calypso.

"Pirate." replied Will. _This is easy! _Jack thought. A rumbling noise caught him off guard. part of the floor fell away, leaving a gaping hole.

"Do ye regret this decision?" said Calypso.

Will took a few moments before answering. "No." he said finally.

Another large chunk fell away from the floor, leaving a narrow strip of stone leading to the rest of the floor. "When you referred to Jack Sparrow as your acquaintance rather than friend to Beckett, were you doing this to protect him or yourself?"

Will was quiet for a long time. _Bloody hell, that's specific. C'mon, Will… Be honest… _"I did it to protect Jack, Elizabeth and Ginny. I knew that if we associated ourselves with him, then they would all be in danger of the East India Trading Company. I also did it to protect myself." said Will.

More chunks of the floor fell away. "When you saw Ginny kissing Jack, what did you think?"

"I was confused. I didn't know what was going on, and why they were choosing then of all the times to lock lips." replied Will.

Will shot an amused glance at Jack, who rolled his eyes. More parts of the floor crumbled away, making it obvious that the narrow strip of stone was a bridge. The more questions Will answered honestly, the more of the bridge was revealed. "Why were you angry when you found out Ginny had left Jack for the Kraken?" questioned Calypso.

"I…" Will trailed off. "I felt like I was losing everyone I cared about. Ginny was slipping away with her lies and depression, Jack had been dead, and Elizabeth was too lost in her own grief. My whole world was falling apart, and I didn't like it."

Over half the bridge was revealed now. "Have you been a faithful husband?" asked Calypso.

Will was deadly quiet. Jack frowned and glanced at Elizabeth, who was staring at the back of Will's head with sad and disbelieving eyes. "Not completely," said Will, his voice very soft. "Calypso kissed me, and I kissed back. I take full responsibility for my actions. I love my wife." Will said.

Elizabeth looked deeply hurt. She was backtracking. Jack grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Elizabeth looked at him with tearful eyes. Jack merely dipped his head to her, letting her know that it would be all right. "If you had to choose between saving your son and Elizabeth, who would you choose?" asked Calypso.

This was the last question, Jack could tell. Will turned back to look at Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was avoiding his gaze. "I would choose… my son." Will answered.

"Congratulations, you have passed the first test." said Calypso. Will, Jack and Elizabeth crossed the bridge and entered the next room.

…

Ginny shrank up against the wall, shaking. A hooded man was approaching her. He held a whip in his hands. Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide. "What… What are you going to do?" she asked him in a quivering voice.

The man said nothing. He grabbed her roughly. He spun her around. He held her by the scruff of her neck and shoved her forward. He unchained her from one spot and moved her toward a pedestal. He chained her wrists to the pedestal. She was forced to kneel. "Please, don't." said Ginny, realizing what was about to happen. She heard the sound of the whip whizzing through the air. She braced herself, but that wasn't enough. The pain ripped through her back with an excruciating blow. Ginny yelped in agony. _Please, Jack… Hurry… I can't hold on much longer… _

…

"De next test is the Test of Patience. Send forth your fighter." Calypso's voice called. Jack glanced at Will and Elizabeth, who were avoiding each other like the plague. Jack stepped forward.

"All right. I'm ready." he said.

"What is your name?" asked Calypso's voice.

"Jack Sparrow." said Jack.

"What is your father's name?" said Calypso.

"Edward Teague." Jack said with a sigh.

"And your mother's?" prompted Calypso.

"Jasmyne Teague." Jack answered.

"What is your wife's name?" asked Calypso.

Jack opened his mouth to say Ginny's name, but then he stopped. "I don't have one."

"Do you want a wife?" asked Calypso.

"I don't know," Jack replied uncomfortably.

"Who do you love?" Calypso questioned.

"Ginny Stormmare." Jack responded. He was beginning to get agitated.

"Is it love, or is it lust?" asked Calypso.

"Love." Jack replied. He shifted uncomfortably. He was very aware of Elizabeth and Will watching him.

"Are you sure? I thought Jack Sparrow didn't fall in love." said Calypso.

Jack clenched his teeth. "I love Ginny Stormmare."

"You love her? Or are you just infatuated with her? Are you obsessed with her power? You know what I t'ink? I t'ink you just want to use Ginny for yer own personal gain. Ye want Ginny to up yer reputation!" snarled Calypso.

Jack clenched his fists. He was losing his patience. He took a few seconds to calm himself. "Calypso, I love Ginny. I'm here to save her life. If I were using her to merely up my reputation, I would've left her here. I love Ginny because she is my… My best friend." Jack swallowed his anger.

Calypso chuckled. "Ye have passed the Test of Patience, Jack Sparrow."

A door opened. Jack looked back at Elizabeth and Will. He led the way across the room and through the door. "It's my turn." said Elizabeth. She pushed past Will.

"Ah, Elizabeth Turner is the competitor for the Test of Loyalty." said Calypso.

Elizabeth turned to glare at Will. "Loyalty? How appropriate." she said coldly. She turned back.

"Ye must show yer loyalty, Elizabeth Turnah," said Calypso. Jack felt something tentacle-like wrap around his waist. He widened his eyes and looked down. The tentacle brought him upward, along with Will. Jack felt his ribs being crushed. He gasped for breath. Will groaned beside Jack. Elizabeth wheeled around, her eyes wide. "Will you save Sparrow, the man who has left ye for dead and broken yer sister's heart a number of times? And will you save yer husband, who has eyes for anot'er woman?"

"Elizabeth!" rasped Will desperately. Elizabeth looked at him, her expression unreadable. "If you let me die, I will understand. I… I love you."

"Lizzie! Don't you let either of us die! Ginny needs us! You can kill us later!" Jack roared hoarsely.

Elizabeth looked as if she wanted to let them die. Jack remembered hurting Elizabeth. He had left her to die. But hadn't he saved her, too? Had he truly broken Ginny's heart numerous times? That's what he regretted most… Elizabeth had unsheathed her sword. Jack choked and coughed. He couldn't breathe, and his ribs were cracking… Suddenly, the pressure was releasing. He dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor, hard. Jack coughed and groaned, rolling on the floor in stiff pain. Will landed beside him. "Congratulations, ye have passed the Test of Loyalty." Elizabeth helped Jack to his feet. She left Will lying on the floor. Jack sighed and helped Will stand.

"You have to fix this, mate." Jack muttered.

Will looked absolutely miserable. "I know. I don't know how." Jack shrugged.

"Don't ask me." said Jack defensively. They followed Elizabeth into the next room.

"William Turnah, come forward for the Test of Strength." said Calypso's voice.

Will did so, looking twenty years older. "I'm ready."

"Are ye?" said Calypso, chuckling darkly. Jack turned to see Elizabeth, choking and coughing for no reason. She had her hand at her throat. She dropped to the floor. She began convulsing. Jack dropped beside her. A cage fell around them. Jack looked around in bewilderment. The walls of the cage began to close around him and Elizabeth.

"William… Do something!" Jack cried. He scooped up a still-convulsing Elizabeth. The walls were closing rapidly, pushing Jack into a corner. He struggled to hold Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, no! No, Elizabeth! I love you!" Will cried. He turned, searching for Calypso. "Let them go! Now!" He wheeled back around and grabbed the bars. He shook them. Jack put his feet up, straining to keep the bars at bay. Will unsheathed his sword. He whacked the bars, hitting Jack's foot in the process. Jack yelped and dropped to the floor. Elizabeth lolled in his lap.

"Dammit, Will!" Jack growled.

"Shut up, let me think!" snapped Will.

"Well hurry up, I'm being crushed!" snarled Jack.

Will looked around frantically. Jack felt an odd sensation. He frowned. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was outside of the cage. The floor of the cage was littered with blood and guts. Will was staring at it in shock. He was suppressing sobs. "No… Elizabeth… No…" He stood up.

"Are ye giving up?" asked Calypso.

_Don't you dare say yes, you whelp! _Jack thought furiously.

"No! Calypso, you can kill my wife! But I will keep going, you witch! For her! For our son!" Will shouted. Jack frowned and raised his eyebrows. _What am I, a loaf of bread? _Jack thought.

The odd sensation returned, and Jack found himself kneeling on the floor in place of the bloody cage, still holding Elizabeth. Will rushed over to them. He took Elizabeth from Jack, cradling her unconscious body. He held her close, caressing her face. "Elizabeth, please… I love you."

"You have completed the Test of Strength." said Calypso. A door opened.

Jack looked up. He met Will's gaze. They looked down at Elizabeth. She gasped awake. At first, she looked confused. Then the anger returned. She pushed away from Will. Jack watched Elizabeth stumble toward the door. Will watched her go sadly. "C'mon." Jack muttered, grabbing his friend by the arm.

…

Ginny was lying on the floor, shaking with dehydration and loss of blood. She quaked with agony. "I have enough of yer blood now, Ginny Stormmare." said Calypso.

Ginny looked up. "Good." she whispered.

"I am sorry to say… Yer beloved Sparrow is dead." said Calypso. She looked regretful as she turned away. Ginny felt tears burn her eyes.

"No… No…" she sobbed. Tears leaked from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. Suddenly Calypso was crouched before Ginny. She held a small vial to Ginny's cheek, catching her tears.

"And now I have yer tears, Phoenix of Poseidon." said Calypso. Ginny frowned.

"Wait!" she called as Calypso walked away. Calypso turned and raised an eyebrow at Ginny inquiringly. "How… How did he die?"

"Suicide." replied Calypso. With that, the sea witch left. Ginny stared at the damp and bloody floor. She shuddered with vehement cries. She laid down in her own blood, sobbing. Feeling quite pitiful, Ginny let out a distressed wail. Jack Sparrow, once again, was dead because of her.

…..

Jack walked forward. It was his turn again: the Test of Courage. How the hell did he get the Test of Courage? He wasn't terribly brave. He was brave when he needed to be. He wasn't brave continuously! What was he going to do? _Think of Ginny… You're so close to her, mate… _He squared his shoulders, prepared to face whatever…

"Jack?" asked an achingly familiar voice. Jack widened his eyes in shock.

"Ginny?" he demanded. He walked toward the woman before him, looking as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her.

Ginny's smile was radiant. "You came for me?"

Jack had reached Ginny, and he was staring at her with a mixture of awe and confusion. "Of course, love. Thought it'd be honorable to return the favor." He caressed Ginny's face. Ginny's eyes closed at his touch.

"Oh, Jack… I'm so happy you found me. It's so scary here, I don't know how you managed while you were here." she said. She toyed with the braids on Jack's goatee.

Jack grinned. "I'm stronger than I look, love."

Ginny's eyelashes fluttered. "I adore it when you call me that."

Jack frowned. "Really? I thought it annoyed you."

"I am both attracted and repelled by it." said Ginny.

Jack stared at Ginny seriously. "Ginny, I hope you know… I really do… I love you."

Ginny's smile was feline. "I know," she said. She placed her fingers to his lips. "Stop talking. Kiss me." Jack was about to reply when Ginny's lips met his, shutting him up. Jack kissed her back. This kiss was different. It was passionate, full of yearning. It was similar to the kiss that he had shared with Angelica. Something was wrong. Jack broke off the kiss. Ginny would never act this way. He opened his eyes. He was not kissing Ginny.

"Stop. You're not her." he said.

"What? Jack, I love you!" cried Ginny. Jack closed his eyes as an unexpected slice of pain shredded his heart. Ginny would never say those words, not like that.

"You're not Ginny." he said again. He opened his eyes and stared at the imposter, who was staring at Jack with tearful eyes.

"Jack… You've broken my heart." she whimpered. Jack flinched. No, he couldn't. This wasn't Ginny. This thing didn't have a heart to break. "You will pay!" shrieked Ginny, drawing her sword. She swiped through the air. Jack ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Jack cried. Ginny merely lunged. Jack jumped out of the way, but part of the blade sliced his side. Jack fell on his side. He grimaced in pain. He looked up and rolled out of the way of a near-fatal cleave. "Ginny, please!" Jack begged. He jumped out of the way. He couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt Ginny…

_This isn't Ginny… This is someone else. Or something else. _Jack unsheathed his own sword. His blade met Ginny's with a sharp clang. Jack twisted his blade around Ginny's, but she merely stepped out of the circle of combat. She lashed out horizontally. Jack jumped back. He smacked Ginny's handle, making her drop her sword. Jack immediately lunged. Ginny choked. Jack's determined look faded and transformed into horror. He had stabbed her. He had stabbed Ginny! He withdrew his sword. Ginny coughed and collapsed onto the floor. Jack dropped beside her. "No. No. No, no, no, no!" Jack held Ginny close. He watched her convulse. Her skin was turning pale. Her eyes were unfocused. And soon, she stared at nothing. Jack had killed Ginny.

She began to change, until it was not Ginny who Jack cradled. It was a hideous creature. The skin was pale green and rotting. It had sharp, yellow fangs and thin red lips. The eyes were black and soulless. The hair was in clumpy, lifeless, wisps of gray. She sneered at Jack and let out a terrible shriek. Jack widened his eyes in horror. The creature exploded into a burst of dust. Jack sat there, cradling air, too stunned to move. He coughed.

"Congratulations, Jack Sparrow. Ye had the courage to kill de t'ing ye loved most." said Calypso. Jack flinched.

"Jack, c'mon." said Elizabeth. She helped Jack stand, and they took off into the next room.

"Step forward, Elizabeth Turnah." said Calypso's voice.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack and Will before obeying. Calypso appeared before Elizabeth. "Wisdom come in many a form, child. I will ask ye a question, and ye must answer wisely. Do ye accept?" Calypso said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I accept."

"If, in dis venture, ye must choose between yerself and yer husband to live, who would ye choose?" said Calypso.

Elizabeth stiffened. Jack glanced at Will, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "How is this a test of wisdom?" muttered Will. Jack shrugged.

"I would choose… Will. He needs to fulfill his obligation to you." said Elizabeth.

"And what of yer son?" questioned Calypso.

"He has many who care for him. And one day, he would have his father." replied Elizabeth stiffly.

Calypso smiled, revealing her inky black teeth. "Ye have passed de Test of Wisdom." She disappeared, and a door opened on the opposite side of the room. Jack, Will and Elizabeth hurried through the opening.

"This is the final Test," said Will, turning to Jack and Elizabeth. "The Test of Just. If I succeed, I will be the one to journey on. I will get Ginny out, and then we must journey back to where the _Dutchman_ is anchored." he explained.

Jack frowned. "I can't go with you?"

Will shook his head. "Only I can go through."

"Why can't we go with you?" demanded Elizabeth.

Will looked at her but didn't answer. "Because he might not return." Jack realized.

Will closed his eyes for a moment too long. "It's too dangerous for you both to go in there. I couldn't risk it."

Jack clenched his teeth. "I want to be there to save Ginny! It should be me, not you!"

"Jack, she might be unconscious. There's no time to argue. It's too dangerous for you both. For mortals." Will replied.

"Will, no. If it's as dangerous as you say, then you could die!" Elizabeth cried.

Will smiled down at his wife. "Elizabeth, my life is nothing compared to yours. You must live for our son."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Will, I can't lose you."

Will cupped Elizabeth's face with his hands. Jack watched in curiosity. "Elizabeth, my darling, you won't lose me. I'll return within the hour."

"Step forward, champion." said Calypso.

Will obeyed. "Begin the Test, Calypso."

The air shimmered. The darkness wavered. A scene appeared, a scene Jack was quite familiar with: Ginny's betrayal of him. The transparent Ginny kissed the ghostly Jack, pushing him back toward the mast. Jack watched in awe as Ginny chained his ghostly self to the mast. The ghost of Ginny whispered words Jack would never forget: "_I'm not sorry_." Ginny turned away but looked back, full of regret. But then she was gone.

"She didn't want this at all." whispered Elizabeth.

It wasn't over. The ghostly Ginny and the transparent Jack stood before Will. The ghostly version of Jack glared at Will. "Choose a punishment for her, William." said ghostly Jack.

"No, please! I was doing it for you, Will." said ghostly Ginny.

"William, she killed me! She's a murderer!" roared the transparent Jack.

"Will, please! Have mercy." cried Ginny.

"Kill her. An eye for an eye." growled Jack.

"Will! I was trying to save you! And Elizabeth!" sobbed Ginny.

"And yourself!" snarled Jack.

"Stop!" cried Will. Jack and Ginny looked at him. "Jack, your punishment for striking a deal with Jones was to be taken by the Kraken. You paid your price. Ginny did what she had to do. Her pain is punishment enough. What she will endure afterward, her attempt of suicide and the hatred others will have toward her, that is Ginny's punishment." said Will. The figures faded.

"Continue, William Turnah. Retrieve Ginny Stormmare." said Calypso. An opening appeared in the wall. Will looked back at Jack and Elizabeth.

"I will return. With Ginny." he said.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth as Will walked away. There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack with a choking sob.

**...**

**Smithy: You'll see :)**

**Maddz2: That question will be answered, actually. I think in two chapters or so. Ginny's backstory isn't over yet; you're going to learn a lot about her and Jack this story. And I never get tired of your reviews! **

**AnimeShorty: Thank you! They do meet up, eventually. It's taking a while. XD**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and follows! They mean a lot to me. Please review so that I know if this story is worth continuing! Thank you guys, you rock! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Return of Poseidon's Phoenix_**

Ginny trembled, curled in a fetal position on the wet, bloody floor. Her own blood oozed in thick, drying clumps down her back. The whip marks burned and ached with a terrible agony. So she dared not move.

"Stormmare," said a distinguishable voice. Ginny winced as she forced herself to sit up. Calypso stood before her, looking regretful. "Here is de potion," said Calypso, handing Ginny a small vial filled with dark liquid. "I hope dat ye know de pain is necessary for dis to work. I do not wish harm upon ye."

Ginny nodded. "I'm surprised you agreed, actually."

Calypso's eyes glittered. "I am de Phoenix's to command," she said. "And de _Dutchman_ was always meant for Davy Jones."

Ginny nodded. She gasped in pain as the movement of her neck pulled on her wounds. "Is it worth me leaving here, if I am never to see Jack again?" she whispered.

"Ye loved him," realized Calypso. "Truly."

"Love. I still do." replied Ginny shakily.

Calypso nodded. "Good. Yer pain will give ye strength in da World of de Living," she said. She met Ginny's gaze. "I wish ye well, Ginny Stormmare."

"And you, Calypso." Ginny replied. Calypso nodded and faded into the shadows. Ginny laid back onto the cold floor.

It seemed like hours before anything else happened. Ginny couldn't sleep; she was in too much pain for that. She heard footsteps but didn't move. Perhaps it was another ghost? Or another torturer? "My God," whispered the newcomer. Ginny didn't look. But she frowned. She recognized that voice. "Ginny," murmured the voice, approaching quietly. They crouched beside Ginny. A tentative hand rested on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny jumped, causing her to whimper in pain. "It's over. You're safe." said the voice. Ginny looked up. Her eyes widened.

"W-Will?" she whispered.

"It's all right, you're safe." Will replied, wiping away the tears Ginny didn't realize were sliding down her cheeks.

"You're here?" whimpered Ginny foolishly.

Will laughed. "Yes, now let's go." He scooped Ginny up into his arms. She wailed quietly as agony seared through her back. But she was glad to be in Will's arms, free of this wretched hell. She was returning to the World of the Living, even though it would be a world without Jack.

"Will," Ginny whispered.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"Why did Jack commit suicide?" Ginny whispered.

Will stopped in his tracks. "Jack didn't commit suicide." he said, continuing his stride.

Ginny frowned. "What?"

"Ginny, I don't know where you got that idea, but Jack is alive. Maybe not well, but he is alive. He's here." Will said.

Ginny glanced over Will's shoulder. Calypso stood in the shadows, her inky black teeth gleaming with a cruel smile. She waved farewell to Ginny. Ginny looked away. "Here? In the Locker?"

"Yes." replied Will.

"Why? Where?" demanded Ginny.

"Here," said Will. "And why don't you ask him?" Ginny followed Will's gaze to see Jack and Elizabeth embracing. Her heart clenched at the sight of them. She felt a tremendous smile spread across her face. "Jack, Elizabeth." Will called. Jack and Elizabeth broke apart. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of Ginny. He took a few slow steps toward Will and Ginny and then stopped, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. And then he broke into a run, free of his lurid swagger, reaching Ginny in a matter of seconds. He scooped Ginny into his arms, cradling her close to him. Ginny, in turn, placed her arms around his neck.

"Ginny," murmured Jack. "Ginny, I've missed you."

Ginny smiled. "Oh please. What's it been, a day?"

Jack smirked in reply. "A week," he said. He glanced down. "Why is your back… Wet?"

"It's blood." said Will, stepping forward. Elizabeth stood by his side.

"Blood?" asked Elizabeth.

"Ginny is badly injured. We must get to the ship quickly." said Will.

Ginny looked at Elizabeth and Will. "I'm right here, you know." she muttered.

Elizabeth smiled and approached Ginny. They hugged awkwardly. "I'm glad to have you back." Elizabeth said.

"I'm glad to be back." Ginny replied.

"You're not back yet. Let's hurry." said Will. He and Elizabeth began leading the way out of the dark cavern they were in. Ginny met Jack's gaze.

"You're here." Ginny whispered.

The corners of Jack's lips twitched with the beginnings of a smirk. "Of course." He pressed his forehead against hers. Ginny closed her eyes, clutching the vial tightly.

"Let's go." she muttered. She opened her eyes, staring into Jack's dark orbs. There was pain and deep sadness residing in his gaze. But he didn't elaborate as to why he was in pain. Ginny had a guess, but she didn't voice her thoughts.

Jack followed Will and Elizabeth, Ginny still in his arms. Ginny looked back one last time to see three ghostly versions of herself: the child, the teenager and the wounded adult. Their eyes were black and empty as they watched her go, their skin cracking like Porcelain glass.

**...**

**I am so so sorry for the late update! Tuesday I had two exams and a two hour drive home to take... And Wednesday I had to go to the doctor and have my foot operated on... So yeah, late update. And this chapter is really short, too! :'( So sorry guys...**

**Maddz2: Thank you! Elizabeth was tested on her loyalty to Jack and Will. Since Will and Jack had failed to be loyal to her on numerous occasions, it was Elizabeth's turn to decide if she wanted to save them or leave them to die. Those three have a complicated friendship, haha. In the movies they're always betraying each other, but they always end up helping each other because they care about each other. Anyway, sorry if her test didn't make sense. And yeah, drama is always entertaining! Hope you like this sadly short chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Confessions_**

"I can walk." Ginny said. Jack glanced at her in concern.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes." replied Ginny. Jack reluctantly set Ginny onto her feet. She winced with every step she took. Jack stepped behind her to look at her back. He nearly vomited in disgust. Her back was scourged with wicked gashes, caked with dried blood.

"We need to hurry," Jack said breathlessly, horrified. "Before that gets infected."

"That's why I must walk." said Ginny, gritting her teeth.

Jack looked at her steadily. "You could reopen your wounds."

"And you could tire from carrying me." Ginny shot back.

Jack sighed. "Come on, then." He took her hand and led her through the sand.

They trudged for what seemed like hours without talking. They coughed as sand billowed in their faces, thanks to the wind. Their feet slipped and slid in the shifting sand. Jack clenched Ginny's hand tightly. He could hear her wheezing; this trek was taking a drastic toll on her already diminishing health. "There's the _Dutchman_!" cried Will suddenly. The sandstorm settled, and Jack squinted to see they had reached the beach. The _Dutchman_ bobbed in the sea. Ginny's hand slipped from Jack's grasp. Jack grinned. He turned to Ginny, his smile wide. They'd made it.

His grin vanished when he saw Ginny looking so ill. She appeared extremely weak and pale. Her very form was fading. Her skin was becoming transparent. She swayed on the spot and started to collapse. Jack widened his eyes and caught her. "We need to hurry!" cried Will.

"No shit!" Jack growled. Will gripped Jack's sleeve and Elizabeth's hand. They vanished on the spot and reappeared on the deck of the _Dutchman_. Jack lifted Ginny into his arms bridal style and hurried to Will's cabin. He kicked the door open and rushed to the bed, where Ginny's lifeless body lay. Praying fervently it would work, Jack laid Ginny onto her body.

Ginny melted into her unconscious body. Jack knelt beside her, holding his breath. Elizabeth and Will burst into the room, watching hopefully. Ginny was painfully still Jack was beginning to lose hope. She was really dead.

Jack closed his eyes in utter grief. He had tried, so damn hard, to save. And he had failed.

"Jack? Are you crying?" Jack's eyes flew open to see Ginny. She was awake. She was awake, and conscious, and peering at Jack curiously. Jack breathed a relieved laugh. Elizabeth wasted no time in rushing to Ginny and flinging her arms around the recently awakened woman.

"Oh Ginny! I thought we'd lost you!" Elizabeth cried.

Ginny shot Jack a bewildered look over Elizabeth's shoulder. Jack merely chuckled. "Lizzie, I'm fine." Ginny said, patting Elizabeth's back awkwardly.

Elizabeth gave a watery laugh. "I'm sorry. I just… You had me worried."

Ginny pressed her lips together in an awkward smile. "Sorry."

Elizabeth pulled away, beaming. Jack raised his eyes to meet Ginny's. "Hello, love." he muttered.

Ginny shifted as the room went really quiet. "Hello." she replied. Jack could tell she was uncomfortable. He was as well. He wished Elizabeth and Will would leave, but they didn't.

"Good to have you back." Jack said. He searched Ginny's face. Her expression was unreadable. She didn't seem happy, nor did she seem upset. Indifferent? Jack was extremely uncomfortable. He could feel Will and Elizabeth's gazes burning into him.

"Good to be back." Ginny allowed. Jack nodded.

He needed to smooth things over. It was getting far too awkward. "Good. 'Cause you nearly gave me a heart attack. What were you thinking, throwing yourself off a cliff?" Jack said, winking at Ginny. He was half kidding, half serious.

Ginny's eyes twinkled with a mixture of amusement and irritation. "I was trying to save you!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "By killing yourself? Love, that was stupid. I was completely confident we'd get you back, but the hassle!" Jack shook his head.

Elizabeth snorted. "I think the phrase 'lost puppy' is a more accurate description of Jack's disposition after your death."

Jack turned to shoot her a glare. "You're one to talk!"

"Guys!" Ginny interrupted. Jack turned back to her, but she wasn't looking at him. "Do you mind giving us a moment?" Will and Elizabeth stepped out respectfully. Jack watched them go, giving Will a please-save-me look. Dread settled in Jack's stomach. Shit, what did Ginny want? Was she about to tell him that the feeling was not mutual? "Jack," said Ginny. Jack got the feeling that she'd said it a few times now. Jack looked at her. Ginny's eyes were curious. "We need to talk."

Jack swallowed. That was always a bad thing to hear coming from a woman's mouth. His mouth went dry. "Aye, I s'pose we do." he allowed.

"Starting with what you said." prompted Ginny.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He had known, deep down, that this talk was going to happen. It was inevitable. He had said something that couldn't be taken back. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you mean it?" Ginny asked.

Jack took a deep breath. He had to tell the truth. He had always been good, excellent, at confusing people by making the truth long and drawn out like a web of lies. But he couldn't do that now. Not to Ginny. He had to be blunt. "Yes." he said lamely.

Ginny nodded, as if she'd been expecting this response. "How long have you known?"

Jack thought for a moment. It was a good question, one that he hadn't quite expected. Ginny was good at thinking of things like that. "I think… Maybe for a while now. It makes sense to me. It's always made sense, but I didn't want to admit it. But your explanation of love… Ginny, it was a revelation to me. And I realized that I didn't want to live in a world without you."

Ginny stared at Jack. There were no tears of happiness or cries of joy. Her brow was pinched in a frown of concerned thoughtfulness. "Jack, are you sure that it's… that?"

Jack frowned. It seemed that Ginny couldn't say the word love, nor did she believe him. "I'm sure, love."

Ginny still looked doubtful. "I thought you loved Angelica."

Jack lifted his chin with pained realization. "I do… But it's what I'd expect from a relationship with her."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be with Angelica because your feelings for her seem normal?"

Jack shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant at all. I don't know quite how to explain it, really. Ginny, this is the first time that I've really thought about this stuff. My feelings around Angelica were… Are… Similar to the feelings of lust I feel around Giselle or Scarlett. But with you it's different. And I know that sounds completely demented, but that's how I know it's real."

Ginny still looked like she was processing Jack's information. "Jack, I don't want to believe you. You've always boasted about how your first and only love is the sea. Your reputation, Jack… it follows you."

Jack sighed and pulled away from Ginny's bedside, pain clenching his heart like an iron fist. "Oh." he managed.

Ginny looked apologetic. "I'm sorry."

Jack closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest. "I meant it when I said it. And I mean it now, Ginny. You've been there for me. You've outsmarted me. You've argued with me. You have been the one person to care about me when no one else did. And I won't forget that. You are my best friend, love. And now I know, it was always you. It always has been you. And it always be you. You've been the one constant in my life. I will love you, whether you are mine as a lover or just a friend. I will be whatever you need."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't love me, you admire the fact that I've always been there for you. You don't want to lose me because you need someone to be a constant for you! You like having a person to always be there to cheer you on!"

Jack stood up angrily. "You think I'm that selfish? Ginny, I don't know what else to say. I don't know how to convince you. I don't pretend to understand why I feel differently for you than any other woman, and why I believe it's love. But I do. I hated you with Matthew. I was… I was broken and lost when I'd thought I had lost you. Ask Elizabeth if you don't believe me. But I thought you trusted me." He kicked a chair in fury.

Jack looked at her, fuming. A flash of hurt sparkled in Ginny's eyes. "I do, Jack. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

Jack was not pacing in a blind fit of anger. "You think I would destroy my best friend? The one person I truly care about? The one person I thought truly cared about me? But I guess you don't truly know me if you think I'd be that selfish-!" Jack stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at Ginny slowly. She was frowning at him with a calculating gaze. "What do you mean, you don't want to get your hopes up?" he asked quietly.

Ginny's smile was half exasperated, half amused. "Why do you think?" she countered. Jack was stunned. _Say it. _"Jack, I have lost everyone I have ever loved. You, Tadao, Amir… I don't want to lose you again, Jack. I don't want to lose you to death permanently. The people I love get hurt. I'm dangerous to be around. I can't do that to you. I don't pretend to know the meaning of love, either. It's different with you. You mean more to me than life itself, Jack. But every man I've loved… It's ended with death. You've experienced that firsthand with the Kraken. I can't do that to you, not again." Ginny's voice was a mere whisper.

Jack returned to Ginny's bedside, kneeling beside her. "Gin, if there's one thing I know how to do, it's escape danger. I've escaped the gallows, Davy Jones's Locker… Twice now. War… I know how to survive." he said gently.

Ginny's eyes finally welled with tears. "Jack, you've seen the monster within," she whispered. Jack clenched his jaw and raised his chin thoughtfully. "I lost control. I could've killed you, Elizabeth, James… People I care about. You're not safe with me."

"I was able to talk you out of it!" Jack protested.

"I don't want you to ever have to see that again, Jack." Ginny replied hoarsely.

Jack heaved a sigh. "Love, you need me. If you lose control, I can get you through it. I am not going to abandon you ever again. You shouldn't have to do this alone. And I need you. I used to be a very different man, love. Selfish, greedy, cowardly… You've helped me see the bigger picture. I don't want to go back to who I used to be, Ginny. And I'm not going to leave you."

Ginny looked away. "I just don't know."

Jack gazed at her. "Do you not feel the same way?"

Ginny looked up sharply. "Of course I do, Jack. When I described love to you, that was my way of telling you I love… You."

Jack stared at Ginny in bewilderment. "How the hell was I supposed to know that?" he demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I thought you were smarter than that, you twit. Read between the lines!"

Jack shook his head in disbelief. He wiggled his fingers at Ginny with his usual resplendent flair. "I don't understand female logic."

Ginny scoffed. "Who was the one who said that they have… Hm… What was it? Oh! 'An intuitive sense of the female creature'?! Oh, that's right! You."

Jack couldn't help but grin. "Your sarcasm is scathing, love."

Ginny laughed. Jack smiled. It was good to see Ginny smiling again. "It's never not." Ginny said.

Jack shook his head, amused. Then he sobered. "Love, give me a chance. You think I'd return to this hellhole if I didn't love you?"

Ginny's eyes glimmered with wisdom. "I suppose not."

Jack took her hands in his. "Then let me show you. I'll stay by your side. I won't run away from you ever again."

Ginny gazed at him, her eyes bright with curiosity. "So, what are we?"

Jack smirked. "Whatever we want to be, love."

Ginny made a face at him. "Let's just… Take it slow, all right?"

Jack's lips twisted into a barely contained smirk. "All right, love," he said. He leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

Ginny's eyes flew open, bright with ferocity. "Go get Will."

**...**

**Maddz2: Thank you, that means so much to me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Freedom _**

Ginny waited patiently for Jack to return. He did so, Will and Elizabeth in tow. "Ginny? What is it?" asked Will.

Ginny pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Where's your heart?" she demanded.

Jack, Will and Elizabeth exchanged bewildered glances. "In my cabin. Elizabeth brought it aboard just in case. Why?" Will answered.

Ginny withdrew a tiny vial. "I can release you from your obligation to the _Dutchman_."

There was a stunned silence. Ginny watched Jack's eyes widen with shock. "H-how?" stuttered Will.

"I made a deal with Calypso." Ginny replied simply.

"What?!" shouted Jack and Will in unison.

"Ginny, she can't be trusted!" cried Will.

"What kind of deal?" Jack growled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I've already paid my price. Calypso wanted sacrifices from me: sweat, tears, beauty and blood. She made this concoction with it. It'll free you, Will. All you have to do is sprinkle this over your heart, stick it back in your chest and return the vial to the sea." she explained.

"Ginny, what if it's a trap?" demanded Will.

"It's not. As Poseidon's Phoenix and the Pirate King, I am more powerful than Calypso. I can bind her to human form again, or banish her if I want to. It was originally her duty to ferry souls, not any human's. My sacrifices weren't for her pleasure, but a resemblance of how much I wanted to save Will. Calypso knows her power is limited. We decided to keep things cordial, and we arrived at a mutual agreement. She can't rebind you to the _Dutchman_, she can't hurt me or any of us. In turn, I won't destroy her." Ginny replied calmly. Everyone was staring at her with a mixture of awe and apprehension. Ginny looked at her hands. Were they afraid of her? She wouldn't blame them if they were.

"Let's do it," said Elizabeth. Ginny looked up. She held out the vial. Will stared at it hesitantly. He reached out and took it. Elizabeth left the room briefly. She returned with the chest. She placed it on the desk. Removing the key that was tied around her neck, she unlocked the chest. Will's disembodied heart beat ominously in the corner of the chest. Ginny met Jack's gaze. He looked as if he were trying not to recoil. Ginny offered him a weak smile. "Come on." said Elizabeth gently. She took Will's hand, pulling him out of his temporary paralysis.

Will stumbled forward. He uncorked the vial. He glanced back at Ginny. She nodded encouragingly. Will turned back to his thumping heart and sprinkled the contents of the vial onto it. He hissed in pain as a sizzling sound occurred. He picked up his heart and placed it against his gruesome scar. Will pressed his heart into his chest. Ginny watched, biting her lip. _Please work, _she prayed. Will doubled over, gasping for breath. When he straightened, he looked pale and stunned. Ginny got up quickly.

"Ginny!" Jack protested. Ginny ignored him. Ginny placed her hands on Will's chest. Her pendant glowed in unison with her eyes. Will's eyes radiated with the same silver chromaticity as Ginny's eyes and pendant. Ginny was aware of Elizabeth and Jack shielding their eyes from the brightness. The light faded away. When it vanished completely, Will and Ginny stumbled away from each other, both weak and exhausted, gasping for breath.

"D-did it work?" whimpered Elizabeth, inching toward Ginny and Will.

Will looked at his wife, his eyes wide with astonishment. "It's beating," he breathed. "It worked. I'm alive!" Will laughed.

Ginny grinned. She panted and fell back onto the floor. Jack was at her side in an instant. "You all right, love?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Ginny panted.

Elizabeth was checking Will's pulse. When she was satisfied, she tackled Ginny. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elizabeth sobbed. Ginny wanted to laugh at Jack and Will's looks of stupefaction.

Ginny felt just as perplexed as Will and Jack looked. She patted Elizabeth's back awkwardly. "No problem, Lizzie." she said. Someone laughed. Ginny looked to see Will chuckling. Elizabeth let out her own watery chuckle. Jack was grinning. Ginny grinned back. Soon it was an eruption of jovial laughter from the four of them that seemed unstoppable. Ginny's sides cramped and her throat became sore, but it was the best pain in the world.

…

The return trip to Elizabeth's island was a happy one. Jack, Elizabeth, Will and Ginny spent many a night staying up till the wee hours talking and reminiscing about days long gone. Ginny couldn't have been happier. Will was free, Elizabeth was happy to have her husband back and Ginny was glad to be with her family. She was glad to be with Jack, too. It was effortless. It was the most natural thing in the world, being with Jack. He made up for what Ginny lacked, and she filled in the gaps for Jack. There was no tension. It was easy as breathing.

"I have a question," Ginny said, picking a grape from the bowl sitting before her. They were on deck, sitting beneath the stars. A lantern lit their little picnic.

"Ask away," replied Will, taking a sip of wine.

"Since I didn't come sailing over the sand dunes on my ship, how did you guys find me in the Locker? Did you just go for a hike?" Ginny asked, taking a slice of cheese.

Will chuckled. "Well, we did for a while. And then we had to take some tests."

"The Seven Tests of Character, to be exact." said Jack.

Ginny listened to Elizabeth explain the Tests. She was touched that her family put themselves through such trial to save her. She smiled. "Why did you have to take the Tests? We didn't have to do that for Jack." she said.

"Because Jack was taken there, body and soul, by the Kraken," said Will. "For you, it was just your soul. Your body was in the Living World."

"Makes sense," said Ginny, nodding.

"What happened to you? What sacrifices did you have to make in order to save me?" asked Will.

Ginny shifted. "I had to give Calypso a lock of hair, a show of beauty. She collected some sweat, a show of my struggles. She…" Ginny trailed off, looking at Jack for encouragement. He nodded for her to continue. Ginny took a deep breath. "She told me that after my… death, Jack killed himself. So she collected my tears. And then she had me flogged to collect some blood."

"That's why you were so wounded." realized Elizabeth.

"Yes." Ginny replied.

"Thank you, Ginny." said Will, looking extremely touched.

Ginny smiled. "It was no big deal."

"What were your ghosts? I faced ghosts." said Jack.

Ginny looked at him sharply. "Let's… Let's talk about something else."

"Good idea." replied Will.

"What happened that made Jack forget his childhood?" asked Elizabeth.

Ginny and Jack glanced at each other. A dark understanding passed between them. Jack turned to the Turners. "Well, Ginny's father decided he didn't like having pirates living on his farm, so he sent us away. I went to Shipwreck Cove to live. It was bloody torture. When I finally managed to escape and return to Ginny like I'd promised, I was too late. I missed the bloody bastards by only a few hours. I… I buried the bodies and left for the Caribbean. I went to Tortuga and tried to forget what happened. I believed Ginny to be dead. I had a few adventures with my crew until I could no longer live with the uncertainty. I sought out any information regarding Ginny and her family. My friend Arabella helped for a while. Eventually she got tired of dead ends and joined a different crew. I returned to the Enright Farm to pay my respects and ask any neighbors within an expanded vicinity. When I got to the farm, there was someone visiting the graves, only there were gravestones in place. I talked to the man, and he told me that it was rumored that the children had been taken to Cutler Beckett's house to live, since they had no other family. I immediately went out to search for Beckett's manor. I found it and disguised myself, saying I was interested in employment. I realized that Beckett's house was the headquarters of a slave trade. I confronted Beckett, but he knocked me unconscious. When I awoke, I had no recollection of my childhood. Not Arabella, not Ginny… Nothing. That's when I started working for the East India Trading Company." Jack finished, giving Ginny a measured look.

Ginny offered Jack a small smile, the slightest twitch of her lips. "And what happened to you, Ginny?" asked Will, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ginny looked at the curious faces before her. They were her family. She could trust them, right? No, that was exactly why she couldn't tell them the truth. It was for their own good. "My story isn't as interesting as Jack's. I worked for Beckett for about a year and a half, I was let go and I hopped from place to place until I ended up in London. Governor Swann took me in and… You lot know the rest of the story." she said.

Jack was eyeing Ginny suspiciously. She looked away. She couldn't tell them. Not about Tadao, Shinjō Palace, Chiyo and especially not Amir. It would endanger her family. And Ginny couldn't, wouldn't, do that to them. Plus, she wasn't ready to tell them. She didn't want to tell them that she had spent a year and a half of her life selling her body because of Beckett. It was humiliating and painful. If she told them that Amir had been her mentor, and his death had been her fault, would they think ill of her? She stood. "Well, I'm tired." she announced.

"We should arrive at the island about mid-morning or early afternoon. Get some rest." Will said.

Ginny nodded. She dipped her head in farewell to her friends and left them. She entered the cabin she'd been sharing with Jack. Ginny undressed quickly and slipped into her nightgown. She was glad that Elizabeth had brought her clothes. If she had been forced to wear that infernal wedding dress, she would've jumped overboard and into the ocean. There was a light knock on the door. "Are you decent, love?" called Jack.

"Yes!" Ginny called back. Jack entered the cabin. His eyes raked Ginny in her thin nightgown before quickly looking awake. "I'll take the hammock tonight." Ginny offered.

Jack shook his head. "Not necessary, love. You need to rest."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why? I was dead. I think I've rested enough."

Jack frowned at her. "And the toll death took on you was a heavy one. You still need your rest, to prepare yourself for the bombardment you will receive from your crew."

Ginny's lips twitched. "So, I'll rest in the hammock," she insisted. She clambered into said hammock to further her point. She rocked back and forth gently, watching Jack with bright eyes.

"The bed would be more comfortable." Jack protested.

"I like hammocks, actually." said Ginny. She stared at Jack, daring him to object.

Jack stared back, his lips pressed together. His cheeks puffed with a gathering breath that he released with a heavy sigh. "If you say so, love." He sat on the edge of the bed and began yanking off his boots.

"Next time you could just say 'thank you, Ginny, you're brilliant' and move on." Ginny said, peering at Jack playfully.

"Next time you could just share the bed with me," replied Jack. Ginny pursed her lips together into a tight line. Jack noticed her look. He blanched. "Ginny, I didn't mean that… Not in the way you're thinking… Unless you want to… But…"

"It's fine, Jack," Ginny replied softly. She looked away from him and laid back.

"Remind me again, why you don't want to share the same bed?" said Jack. Ginny could hear him laying his effects and trinkets on the desk.

"I…" Ginny stopped, thinking of how she wanted to word her next statement. "I want to take it slow, Jack. For so long we've been friends… I don't want to ruin that."

"It doesn't seem awkward to you, does it?" said Jack. Something about his tone made Ginny sit up abruptly.

"Not at all!" she said. She looked away, seeing that Jack was shirtless. He winked at her as he sat on the bed. Ginny rolled her eyes. Her amusement faded. "I could be ready, soon. But I won't be ready to… consummate for a while."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. "Consummate?" he repeated. "Did you just call lovemaking _consummate_?"

"You know, you consummate a marriage?" said Ginny teasingly. She paused. "Not that I'm suggesting we're getting married." she said quickly. She laid back down, gazing at the ceiling.

"Right," Jack's voice was distant.

Ginny heard Jack shuffling his blankets. "Jack," she said suddenly, a thought occurring to her.

"Aye?" said Jack, his tone taking on the same soft seriousness.

"Why didn't you tell Will and Elizabeth that Beckett's house had been a brothel?" Ginny questioned.

She heard Jack shift. "Same reason you didn't mention you were one of Beckett's working girls, I imagine. I didn't want to humiliate you, nor did I want to divulge something so personal." he said.

Ginny positioned herself to look at Jack. He was already looking at her, his eyes sparkling with concern. "Thank you, Jack. That means a lot to me." Ginny said.

Jack's lips twitched with a smirk. "Pleasure's mine, love. Get some sleep. Your crew will certainly blitz you with questions on the morrow."

Ginny grinned and nodded. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. The hammock swayed gently with her movement. Jack blew out the candle, sending their cabin into utter darkness. Ginny's thoughts grew more and more befuddled as she slipped into unconsciousness. Soon, she didn't have any thoughts at all, only dreams.

**...**

**Maddz2: Thank you! And there will be two enemies in this story. But one isn't really an enemy... You'll see, haha. **

**KashimaReiko07: Thank you so much! That means the world to me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A Wounded Heart's Revenge_**

Jack awoke to a persistent thumping in his head. He frowned. He didn't recall drinking that much the night before… Perhaps he had. Honestly, he didn't remember. Jack closed his eyes, not ready to free himself of the warm cocoon of blankets enclosed around him. The dull thudding on the back of his head continued. He rolled over, attempting to ignore it. Suddenly, the pain was so solid, he sat up with a gasp. It felt as if someone had whacked him in the back of the head with a paddle. He knew the feeling all too well.

He got up as the throbbing in his head ebbed away. Careful not to wake Ginny, Jack slipped on his boots and coat. He crept toward the door, eager to get some air. But then his knees gave way, and he tumbled to the floor. Jack frowned at himself. What was the matter with him? _I definitely didn't drink that much last night. Not enough to make me dysfunctional. So what's the problem? _

Jack got to his feet, still confused. He staggered out of the cabin and onto the main deck. Will was shouting orders to his crew, who were scrambling to coax some more wind from the sails. The cool, salty breeze ruffled Jack's hair, and he soon forgot all about his earlier clumsiness. His eyes laid on Elizabeth, who waved him over. Jack wobbled over to her, his legs oddly shaky. "Only an hour left, and then we're home!" Elizabeth announced as soon as Jack was within earshot. Jack leaned against the railing, watching the waves ripple in the _Dutchman's_ wake.

Home. Was Elizabeth's island truly his home? What about the _Black_ _Pearl_? Jack felt a twinge of longing for his ship. Perhaps he could free her one day. But for now… He had a family. He smiled. "I'm sure little James will be excited to have his mother back." Jack said.

"Both of his parents back," Elizabeth corrected. Her cheeriness faded slightly. "And Ginny. I don't know what he'd do without her. He loves her too dearly."

"Ginny's hard not to love." Jack agreed.

Elizabeth smirked. "Yes, she is. Her entire crew adores her."

Curiosity struck Jack like lightning. "How does that system work, exactly?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "It's quite interesting, actually. Ginny went on many adventures with them before they decided to join forces. Ginny picked them for adventures because they were free-spirited, not ruthless. And… Ginny proved her leadership skills, so they voted her captain."

"They voted?" Jack repeated, flabbergasted.

"Sort of, yeah. Not all of her friends joined her crew. But they still keep in touch. Like Jacob, for instance." said Elizabeth.

"Jacob?" Jack repeated.

"He's a very good friend of Ginny's. They were in a lot of tight spots together. He goes by Skull, but no one really calls him that. Jacob knows a bit about voodoo. He's more of a gypsy or con artist than pirate, really. He sticks to big cities." Elizabeth explained.

"Voodoo, huh?" Jack clenched his teeth as another wave of pain overcame him.

"Jack, are you all right?" asked Elizabeth, peering at Jack with a mixture of concern and suspicion.

Jack felt a stab of pain in his stomach. He resisted the urge to double over. His back bent awkwardly, but he managed to keep his head level with Elizabeth's. "Just dandy." he groaned, his face turning red.

Elizabeth was staring at Jack in bewilderment. "Good morning," said Ginny behind Jack. "Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Ginny added, her voice laced with sharp bafflement.

"I-I don't know!" Jack gasped, straightening suddenly as another flash of agony flared through his chest. Blood oozed from an unknown wound, seeping through his shirt. Ginny's face blanched. Jack shrugged off his jacket and slipped off his short, looking for the wound.

There it was: on his side was a shallow laceration. "Oh God," whispered Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, go get some bandages and rum." Ginny ordered, examining the laceration with narrowed eyes. Elizabeth took off immediately.

Jack grimaced as another wave of pain crashed over him. He managed to grin at Ginny. "Celebrating so soon, love?" Ginny didn't answer. Elizabeth returned with the demanded items. Ginny snatched the rum bottle from Elizabeth. Ginny pulled the cork out with her teeth and spat it out. She poured rum onto Jack's wound. Jack hissed as the incision stung. "Bloody waste of a perfect drink." he grumbled. Ginny ignored him, wrapping the bandages around his waist. She stood as Jack slipped his shirt on, wincing as his newest wound throbbed. Jack shrugged back into his jacket, watching Ginny as she paced back and forth. Her face was drawn into a deep frown, as though she were deep in thought.

"Jack, what happened to the doll?" Ginny demanded suddenly.

Jack stared at Ginny, perplexed. "It got thrown into the river. Why?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Doll? What doll?" Elizabeth queried.

"When we were heading to shore, we crossed a stream." muttered Ginny.

Jack frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"What's going on?" asked Will, joining them.

"Jack is being attacked by a… Poltergeist of sorts." explained Elizabeth in an undertone.

Jack didn't heed the married couple any attention. His focus was on Ginny, who was obviously analyzing something. "Love?" he prompted.

Ginny looked at him sharply. "She bent over to pick something up. I didn't think anything of it until now… It seems impossible, but…"

Jack paled, realizing what Ginny was saying. "You think Angelica has the doll?" he whispered. Ginny nodded, her eyes glazed with a slight hint of fear.

"Who's Angelica? And what doll?" asked Will.

"Angelica is… Blackbeard's daughter. And we think she has a voodoo doll of me." said Jack slowly.

"Blackbeard's daughter?" inquired Elizabeth.

"What did you do to upset her?" sighed Will.

"I killed her father," Jack muttered.

"He saved her life." Ginny snapped.

"All right, so how do we stop her?" asked Elizabeth.

Ginny looked ahead at something in the distance. "Let's talk to my crew."

Jack turned to see Elizabeth's island looming ahead. "LAND HO!" shouted Bill Turner.

…

It was like Jack had predicted. Ginny's crew blitzed her with questions, cheers, cries of shock and joy. Little James sprinted into her arms, squealing happily. Ginny scooped the boy into her arms, grinning. Sahara embraced Ginny. "Thank God, I wasn't ready to babysit all these buffoons!" Sahara chattered.

Ginny laughed. "Thanks for taking over," she said. Her face drooped into a frown. "I'm afraid there's no rest for the weary. We've got work to do," Ginny led her crew into Elizabeth's house and into the dining room, where they all took their seats. "I'll answer your questions, but not right now. We've got a more pressing matter. Jack is being sabotaged via voodoo doll by Angelica Teach. We need to find her and stop her before she does something drastic."

"Like what?" called Sahara.

"Like kill Jack." replied Ginny, shooting a glance at Jack. He looked extremely stiff, as if he were trying not to show his pain.

"Okay, so how do we find her?" asked Sahara, her creamy brown eyes glowing.

"And when we do, what are we gonna do with her?" demanded Tanner Hawk.

Ginny looked at him. "Apprehend her!" growled Pintel.

"Aye! She's the one who got the _Pearl_ captured! We could've been killed!" agreed Marty.

The former crew of the _Black_ _Pearl_ broke out into shouts of agreement. "Blackbeard captured the _Pearl_, not Angelica." said Ginny calmly.

"But she was there." pointed out Ragetti.

"She was," agreed Ginny. "But I doubt she could've done much to stop Blackbeard anyway."

"Why does she want Jack dead?" questioned Pintel.

"Maybe he deserves it!" snarled Tanner.

Ginny scowled at him. Her crew broke out into a loud and vehement argument. "This is going well." Will muttered in Ginny's ear.

"I've never seen them so at odds!" Elizabeth gasped, her eyes wide.

"Politics," muttered Ginny with a roll of her eyes. "Everybody shut it!" she yelled. Her crew silenced at once. "When we find Angelica, we are not going to harm her, unless absolutely necessary." she said.

Pintel looked bemused. "And what if we gotta? What does she want with Sparrow anyway?"

"Does he deserve this?" pressed Tanner, eyeing Jack with distrust.

"No one deserves this," snapped Ginny. Tanner looked away shamefacedly. Ginny glared at her crew. "Angelica Teach is not to be harmed, nor is Jack to be scorned. Jack saved Angelica's life by indirectly killing her father, Blackbeard. Understand?" she explained firmly.

Her crew nodded. "Captain, how do we plan on finding Miss Teach?" questioned Sahara.

"We can use Jack's compass. But we also need to find Jacob. He's the only one who can destroy the doll without killing Jack," replied Ginny. "We leave within the hour." Ginny's crew scrambled to ready the ship. Ginny turned to Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Phillip and Syrena.

"How do we find Jacob?" whispered Elizabeth.

"My guess is he's in London. But our main focus is finding Angelica." said Ginny.

"One problem, love. I'm not sure the compass will point to Angelica anymore." Jack said.

"I can get it to point to her." said Ginny, holding out her hand. Jack handed over his compass. Ginny flipped it open and stared at the needle. _I need to find Angelica to save Jack. I need Angelica to save Jack. _The needle spun until settling on something behind her.

"Looks like she's in the direction of Tortuga." said Will.

Ginny grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

…

Jack closed his eyes as the evening wind blew across his face. There was a slight chill in the air; autumn was definitely on the way. The _Midnight_ _Maelstrom_ cut through the sea with precision and elegance. "How are you holding up?" asked Ginny, joining him.

Jack opened his eyes. He looked at Ginny, now dressed the part of captain, and smiled. "Perhaps Angelica has retired for the night."

Ginny frowned. "That's not what I meant," she said. She stepped closer to him, her eyes sparkling with understanding and curiosity. "I know this must be difficult for you, facing Angelica. You still love her, don't you?"

Jack looked at Ginny sharply. "What makes you think that?"

"I see it, in your eyes," Ginny replied, her tone tinged with sadness. "And no one gets over love that fast." she added, some of her spitfire returning.

Jack sighed heavily. "Aye, I do," he admitted. He met Ginny's gaze. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

Ginny's smile was calm and empathetic. "I know," she said gently. "And that's why I'm not going to hurt her."

Jack eyed Ginny. "Even though you want to?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't like her hurting you, but I understand her, in a way. I think I can reason with her." Ginny frowned.

"Love, Angelica is… She's not in her most practical state of mind. I'm not convinced she'll listen to you, especially now that you and I are an item." Jack said, gazing at Ginny.

Ginny's lips twitched with a smirk. "She doesn't know that. And just trust me, Jack."

"I trust you. It's her I don't trust." Jack said, scowling.

"Angelica's hurting. But I think I can help her." Ginny said. Jack gazed at her with admiration. Ginny looked so determined to help the other woman he loved, and he didn't want to sway Ginny's confidence, so he decided to go along with her.

"All right, love," he allowed. He took a few moments to debate whether or not to ask Ginny the question that was floating around in his mind. He decided to try it. "Ginny, how are you holding up? You haven't talked any about what happened with Matthew, the Phoenix or the Locker. I'm beginning to worry."

Ginny was quiet for so long that Jack looked at her. She was staring ahead, at the sea glittering in the starlight. "I don't know." Ginny said, her voice nearly inaudible.

Jack looked at her with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" he prompted.

"I don't know what to say," said Ginny heavily. "I let someone control me, which I vowed to myself long ago that I'd never let that happen again, but it did. I lost control, and I turned into a monster. I could've killed everyone. I faced every past ghost of myself in the Locker, which was not only weird but painful. And on top of all that, I'm beginning to question my own mother. So I don't know how I'm holding up."

Jack stared at her understandingly. "Firstly, you're not a monster. Secondly, you fought back. You just needed a push. You can't be strong all the time, Ginny. Sometimes you're going to fall apart. And I know it feels to face your ghosts. I was in the Locker once, too, remember?"

Ginny looked at him guiltily. "What happened to you in the Locker?" she asked, her voice extremely quiet.

Jack took a deep breath. "There were lots of different versions of myself. No ocean, all sand. A beach with no sea. The _Pearl_ was just stuck there. And… you were there, too."

"Me?" Ginny repeated.

"Aye. Each time I saw you, it was a different version. There was a depressed version, a hateful version and a normal version. Each time, a version of myself encountered you. The hateful version killed me. The depressed one of you was killed by me. But the last one… The one that was normal… You just faded away. Every night it rained blood, and each morning I awoke to find your mother waiting to show me another piece to my past." Jack explained.

Ginny's eyes widened. "My mother?"

Jack nodded. "I literally watched my past, the memories. They unfolded before me like a plays of sorts. But it was all real."

"Did you really remember, or did you just know your past because you'd seen it?" Ginny asked.

Jack lifted his chin. "As soon as I saw you, I remembered. Everything came rushing back. That's why I reacted weirdly to seeing you in the Locker. You brought me out of my daze."

"Are you sure you didn't just react oddly because you were looking at your murderer?" muttered Ginny bitterly.

Jack smirked at her. "Love, I already told you that I forgave you as soon as you looked back at me when you left me. I saw that you were sorry. You were just doing what you could to protect the others."

Ginny looked away. "It didn't feel like the right thing."

"But it was." Jack replied.

Ginny shook her head. "It wasn't though. I should've let you choose. You're a good man. You would've done the right thing on your own."

Jack sighed. "To be honest, I don't know that I would've. But I appreciate your faith in me."

Ginny's lips twitched. "Someone needs to have faith in you." she said gently.

"Why's that?" Jack asked, scrutinizing Ginny with curiosity.

"Because you don't always believe in yourself." replied Ginny.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "That's not true."

Ginny smirked. "You don't believe you're a good man. But I know you are. I see it, underneath all that bravado. Otherwise, I wouldn't be with you. You have a good heart. You care."

Jack smiled, touched. "'Course I care, love. I went to the end of the world to save you, didn't I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not just about me. You care about everyone."

Jack looked away. "Thank you, love." he said.

"For what?" Ginny inquired.

"For having mercy on Angelica. I know it must be difficult for you." Jack replied, gazing at Ginny softly.

Ginny shrugged. "It's nothing. Like I said, she's hurting. But if she starts killing you, I will not be merciful."

Jack stared at Ginny. Her eyes were bright with ferocity. "Make sure you give her a chance to give up, though."

Ginny nodded. "I will. And I promise I won't release the Phoenix on her unless absolutely necessary."

Jack looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged again. "It's nothing."

Jack grabbed Ginny by the arm. "It's not nothing. Stop acting like it is. You're saving a woman who has tried to kill both you and me, a woman I still care about. That shows true strength, love."

Ginny cringed. "No, true strength is facing your darkest parts of yourself and surviving."

Jack frowned, bewildered by her response. "What're you talking about?"

"Nothing." Ginny said quickly. She smiled, but Jack could tell it was fake.

Jack scowled at her. "Talk to me."

Ginny's eyes were guarded. Jack simply stared at her, silently pleading for her to open up to him. Ginny sighed, her eyes flooding with anguish. "I faced my inner darkness in the Locker. All my past mistakes… I had to forgive myself."

Jack lifted his chin, staring at Ginny calculatingly. He waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "Go on, love." he prompted her.

Ginny shrugged, but Jack could sense she was troubled. "I watched my mother's murder, Jack." Ginny whispered.

Jack felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He softened his grip on her. "Ginny, I am so sorry you had to relive that."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "I was told I had to forgive myself, or else I'd destroy the family I'll have in the future. I couldn't let guilt consume me, or else I'd fall apart like my mother."

Jack tilted his head, confused. "Fall apart?"

Ginny's eyes were aflame. "After you and your parents left, my family began to deteriorate. My father abandoned us and my mother… She began to lose her mind."

Jack felt a wave of shock crash over him. "Ginny, I had no idea…"

Ginny pursed her lips. "I tried to forget, and I guess, over time, I succeeded. I didn't really remember until the Locker."

Jack smirked humorlessly. "The Locker seems to be a remedy for forgotten things."

Ginny nodded. "She murdered him, Jack. My mother killed Matthew's father by accident."

Ginny's eyes welled with tears again. Jack pulled her into a tight embrace. "We still don't know the full story, love. I promise we will find out what happened. We can clear your mother's name." Jack murmured into Ginny's hair.

Ginny's sobs subsided. She pulled away from Jack. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack grinned. "Think nothing of it, love," he said. His grin faded as a sudden thought occurred to him. "So you're going to have a family one day, eh?"

"Apparently I am." Ginny replied.

"Was that a prediction?" Jack prompted.

"Yes," Ginny said slowly. "I will have at least one child. I don't know with whom or when, but it'll happen one day. And I've got to make sure it's safe before I have any children. I will not let them grow up the way I did."

"Being Pirate King and the Phoenix, that's not going to be easy." Jack replied, eyeing Ginny calculatingly.

Ginny's eyes were bright with determination. "If I have to sacrifice those things, I will."

"And that's exactly why you're a much better person than me, love. You're selfless to your core." Jack said, smiling brightly.

Ginny, however, didn't find it amusing. She scowled. "It's not so black and white, Jack. I'm no angel. I've killed before, and I will again if I have to."

Jack sighed. "Remember when we embarked on that journey to save Elizabeth from Barbossa?"

"How could I forget?" Ginny answered.

Jack sighed. This wasn't going to be easy for him to talk about. "I wasn't good then. Not really. I was willing to use Will to regain the _Pearl_. And I didn't care if he lived or died. I didn't care if I hurt you. I was selfish and arrogant," Jack paused.

"You still are arrogant." Ginny shot at him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I didn't look out for anyone but myself. But after I met you, I began to change. You challenged me in ways I'd never been challenged before. When you were captured in Tortuga, I decided to show mercy again. The whole reason I was branded a pirate was because you had taught me to show compassion, even though I didn't know it was you had taught me. So I set some slaves free. And as a result, I was branded an outcast. I didn't want to show compassion anymore. After I saved you, I began to change. You taught me how to be selfless. You showed me how to care."

Ginny stared at him. "You say you didn't care before, but when I fell off the fort, you chose to dive in and save me."

"Er, well no one else was…" Jack retorted awkwardly.

"Shut up and just admit I'm right. You're a good man." Ginny snapped. Jack grinned. He leaned in toward her, his face barely a few inches from hers. Ginny looked into his eyes. "Are you sure you want this? Last time we kissed, you ended up chained to the mast as kraken bait." Ginny said.

"Shut up," Jack muttered. He pressed his lips against Ginny's. He was slow, keeping to Ginny's pace. It was gentle and loving. He cupped the back of Ginny's neck with his hands. He deepened the kiss. Ginny reciprocated until she broke away, gasping for breath. "That should've been our first kiss, love." Jack said, grinning.

Ginny looked at him. "I thought our first was exciting, though."

"Oh yes, the threat of the kraken made it all very thrilling." Jack replied sarcastically.

Ginny softened. "C'mon. We need to get our sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'll set up a hammock." Jack said, turning to leave.

"That won't be necessary." said Ginny.

Jack turned back toward her, eyebrows raised. "Are you sure, love?"

Ginny thought a moment. "I am." Ginny took Jack's hand and led him to her cabin. Jack couldn't hide his grin.

**...**

**Before you get any ideas, they're not doing what you think they're doing, lol. It's too early in their relationship for that. It will happen... Eventually... Haha. **

**Maddz2: Don't hate me for this Angelica bit! She won't be bad forever. And Will and Elizabeth have a lot to figure out, yeah. But it'll all work out! **

**red-x666: Thank you! **

**KashimaReiko07: Aw, thanks! **

**Thanks for the reviews and support! You guys rock!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Tortuga… Again _**

Ginny awoke in Jack's arms. She stirred sleepily, still trying to pry her bleary eyes open. She lifted her head. "Mornin', love." Jack said.

Ginny looked at him. She got the sense that he'd been awake for a while now. "Morning," she said. "How late is it?"

"About early afternoon, love." replied Jack.

Ginny sat upright. "Why didn't you wake me?" she demanded.

Jack chuckled, sitting up with her. "Relax, love. You needed your rest."

Ginny scowled, not appreciating Jack's disregard for her captainship duties. Jack cringed, his hands flying to the sides of his head. Ginny's disgruntlement dissipated. She leapt to her feet. "Are you all right?" she demanded.

Jack nodded. "Angelica's just havin' a little fun today."

Ginny clenched her teeth. She turned from Jack and charged on deck, climbed the steps and found herself at the helm. "Tell me we're close." Ginny snapped to Sahara.

Ginny's first mate eyed Ginny with surprise. "Fairly. We'll be there tonight."

Ginny groaned. "I can take over for a while now. Go get some rest." Ginny took the wheel and stared straight ahead. Sahara didn't budge.

"Are you all right, Captain Stormmare?" she asked.

Ginny glanced at Sahara. "Since when do you call me that?"

Sahara frowned. "Since you revealed that you're a powerful ocean princess."

Ginny couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or glower at Sahara. "I'm not… Not an ocean princess. I'm still me."

"Well, you definitely don't have to worry about a mutiny. Anyone out of their right mind is now too scared to do it." said Sahara.

"Mutiny?" Ginny repeated, looking at her friend. Sahara shifted uncomfortably. "Sahara, were any of you planning a mutiny?"

"Well, there was a lot of talk… When you were Matthew… We all didn't want to be Matthew's puppets. So, some of us… We wanted to leave…" said Sahara quietly.

Ginny pursed her lips. "Right," she muttered. There could've been more to do about Matthew, sure. Ginny hadn't handled that the best way possible. But, Matthew had threatened the only blood family she had left. Ginny felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't even checked on them yet. Were they okay? Her grandmother, her siblings… Ginny suddenly felt hollow. Her family. Her real, blood family. They'd been alive all this time, and she had never known…

"Ginny? Are you all right?" Sahara's voice ripped through Ginny's train of thought.

"Is there any talk of mutiny now?" Ginny asked, feeling dazed.

"Tanner Hawk seems miffed, but other than that, I'd say no." Sahara replied.

"Good. Go get some rest." Ginny said, still staring straight ahead.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Sahara.

Ginny tore her gaze from the horizon and forced herself to look at Sahara. "I'm fine." Sahara still looked doubtful, but she walked away. Ginny turned back to stare at the horizon. _My family… My family is alive. My brothers and sisters are alive. Do they have families now? Do they know about the Phoenix? …Do they have powers, too? Should I find them? Should I be reunited with my family, or is it better this way? _

Ginny glanced at the wheel. Her knuckles were white from gripping the spokes of the wheel so tightly. She loosened her grip and let out a deep breath. _Calm down, Ginny. Don't make any decisions yet. You've got a job to do first. Jack is your priority. _"Ginny? How much longer?" asked a voice. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and found herself looking at Elizabeth, accompanied by Will and Jack.

"No more than an hour," Ginny replied dully.

Elizabeth frowned, not missing a beat. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Ginny lied quickly. Elizabeth scowled, not convinced. Ginny suddenly noticed Jack, who looked green. Spots of blood oozed through his shirt. His skin was frighteningly pale, his eyes were bloodshot and he appeared to be trembling. "What's wrong with Jack?" Ginny asked, fearing the answer.

"Other than the voodoo doll attack? I don't know." replied Elizabeth.

"Angelica could be poisoning the doll." said Will.

"Is that even possible?" queried Elizabeth.

"Angelica's a persistent woman. I think she'd figure out a way. Jack needs to lie down. Don't let him get up." Ginny replied grimly. Will nodded and led Jack away. Elizabeth stared at Ginny for a while.

"Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?" Elizabeth demanded.

Ginny frowned. "No," she said. Elizabeth opened her mouth, presumably to argue. "But not for the reasons you think. We need to focus on saving Jack and helping Angelica. We'll talk later, okay?"

Elizabeth huffed. "Fine." she said, turning on her heel.

Ginny sighed, watching her friend go. She closed her eyes. _I need to get to Tortuga faster. So… Incredible ocean powers of wonder, now would be a great time to kick in. _The ship lurched forward suddenly. Ginny opened her eyes. She glanced at her pendant. It was glowing. Ginny grinned. She was controlling her power at last. She coaxed another few knots from her ship, thanks to the new and strong current she'd just created.

When they were only a few kilometers away from Tortuga, Ginny stopped her self-made current. The ship slowed considerably. The _Maelstrom_ cruised right into the bay of Tortuga, where Ginny and her crew docked the ship. Ginny approached Phillip, Syrena and Sahara. "Guard the ship," she said quietly. Her three friends nodded. Ginny turned to the rest of her crew. "You may enjoy the island, but if you find Angelica, bring her to the ship immediately. Confiscate the doll and put her in the brig. Understand?"

"Aye!" chorused her crew. They scurried off the ship, laughing jovially and heading for the taverns.

"They're not going to find her now that you've let them enjoy the island." said Elizabeth disapprovingly.

"I know," Ginny said, turning to her. "I don't trust them with Angelica. This isn't their fight."

Elizabeth and Will glanced at each other. "So it's just us three looking for her?" asked Will.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Four!" cried a small voice. Ginny, Will and Elizabeth looked down to see little James waddling over to them.

"James! I thought I told you to stay in the cabin?" said Elizabeth.

"I w-w-wanna h-help." stuttered James, his curly brown hair bouncing with the little steps he took.

"Five," said another voice. Ginny looked to see Jack staggering toward them. "I want to help search for Angelica."

"No," said Ginny firmly. "If you find her, she'll kill you. Besides, you're nearly killing yourself waking around," Ginny turned to James and crouched down. "James, I know you want to help, but I have a job for you. You need to stay here and help Sahara guard the ship. And you need to keep Jack company. You don't want him to be lonely, huh?" Ginny said gently.

James pouted. "N-no," he said, his bright brown eyes glimmering. He kissed Ginny sloppily on her cheek. Elizabeth and Will embraced their son and left the ship with Ginny.

Ginny noticed that Will and Elizabeth hadn't talked much lately. "Is something wrong between you two?" Ginny asked.

"No," said Elizabeth.

"Yes," said Will.

Ginny looked at them. "It doesn't matter right now. Let's just find Angelica. What does she look like?" snapped Elizabeth.

"Dark brown hair, brown eyes, Hispanic. She's feisty, too. She had a cross necklace that she never took off." said Ginny.

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way." said Elizabeth shortly.

Ginny shifted. "All right," she allowed. Elizabeth stalked off without another word. Ginny watched her go, eyebrows raised. She turned to Will, who looked wounded. "What happened?"

Will pressed his lips together into a grim line. "Calypso and I… shared a kiss. I didn't mean for it to happen, and she kissed me first… It was only one, and I regretted it, and I didn't let it happen again, but…"

"Elizabeth found out," Ginny guessed.

"I confessed," Will replied. "But now… She goes from angry, to indifferent to oblivious. We haven't talked about it."

Ginny sighed. "Look, I don't agree with what you did. Infidelity is disgusting."

"Thanks," muttered Will.

"But," said Ginny quickly. "You and Elizabeth love each other. Elizabeth has missed you. Trust me."

Will's lips twitched with a small smile. "I'm glad she had you. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself for leaving her alone all those years… I mean, it was only two, but… It would've been ten."

"Yeah, I'm glad I was there, too. It was really hard for her, at first. She cried… A lot. I was with her constantly, trying to make her feel better. But her Singaporean crew saw her as weak, and I wouldn't let them leave because I knew they'd abandoned us on that island. But we didn't have any sort of house… So we left the island to find supplies. Long story short, we began building a house. It took Elizabeth's mind off of things. Then we found out she was pregnant, and I had to become her full-time caretaker. I… In some ways, I had to fill the role of husband. But you're the one she wants, Will." Ginny said, remembering that first, agonizing year with Elizabeth after the war.

"Fill the role? How?" Will looked amused.

"She needed someone to stay with her through the nights. I did." said Ginny simply.

"Oh," Will replied. "Thank you for all you've done."

"Of course," Ginny replied. "Now, let's split up and find Angelica."

Will nodded. "Ginny, before we do that, I need to ask you something."

Ginny looked at her friend. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that Jack and Angelica are… Is there more to the story?" said Will.

Ginny stared at him. "There is, but now's not the time. All you need to know is that for once, Jack didn't dig this hole. He did the right thing, but it hurt Angelica. Kinda like how I left him for the kraken."

Will nodded. "Then let's find Angelica."

Ginny turned away and began entering all the pubs. She scanned the taverns full of happy drunk people. After not finding Angelica in the pubs, she decided to look into some of the inns. She approached the innkeeper. "Is there a woman named Angelica Teach staying here?" Ginny interrogated.

"Sweetheart, if you think that I know the names of every resident in this inn, yeh've got another think comin'." said the innkeeper, resuming his sweeping.

Ginny sighed. "She's Hispanic, dark hair, dark eyes, feisty."

The innkeeper frowned. "Not here, no."

Ginny groaned. "Do you know where I might find her? It's absolutely crucial."

The innkeeper shrugged. "Do I look like a person who gives a damn?"

Ginny gritted her teeth. "You should give a damn. Your Pirate King is asking."

The innkeeper paled. "Y-you're Cap'n Stormmare?"

"Yes," replied Ginny coolly. "Now, where can I find Miss Teach? If you don't know, where can I find someone who might be of more use to me?"

"T-try Sylvia's Inn." stammered the innkeeper.

"Thank you." Ginny replied shortly. She stalked out of the inn and walked along the muddy street, passing the Faithful Bride as she did so.

"Oi! Sparrow's wench!" called a blonde woman with eyes lined heavily with kohl. Ginny stopped. The woman approached Ginny. "Where's Jack? I miss 'im." said the woman. Ginny recalled her name to be Giselle.

"On my ship, actually. He's ill." said Ginny.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow's little whore, Ginny Swann." said the other prostitute, Scarlett. Ginny looked at the redhead with raised eyebrows.

"You're one to talk about being Sparrow's whore," Ginny growled. "Have either of you two seen a woman named Angelica Teach? Hispanic woman with dark hair and eyes?"

"What's it matter if we have?" drawled Scarlett.

"I wanna see Jack!" pouted Giselle.

Ginny frowned. "Not gonna happen," she snapped to Giselle. She turned to Scarlett. "It matters because I need to keep Angelica from doing something she regrets. Where is she?"

"You took Jack away from us! He hasn't seen us in two years 'cause of you!" yowled Giselle. Ginny looked at her, surprised.

"Really?" she asked. She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Where is Angelica?"

"Not tellin', whore." whispered Scarlett. Ginny sighed impatiently.

"I'm gonna kill ye!" snapped Giselle. She lunged at Ginny. But Ginny, being clear-headed and non-alcohol-induced, stepped aside before Giselle could reach her. Giselle fell face forward in the mud. Scarlett grabbed Ginny by the hair. Ginny yelped in pain and elbowed Scarlett in the ribs. Scarlett let go of Ginny's hair with a gasp. Scarlett withdrew a small dagger and began slicing at Ginny. Ginny grabbed Scarlett by the wrists and forced her down.

"Where's Angelica?" Ginny yelled.

"I ain't sayin' nothin'!" snapped Scarlett.

Ginny sighed and wrenched the dagger from Scarlett. "The name's Captain Stormmare, by the way." Ginny hissed. With that, she knocked Scarlett out. Ginny hissed in pain, looking at her arm. Somehow, Scarlett had managed to cut Ginny.

Ginny stepped around the two prostitutes. She continued toward Sylvia's Inn. Ginny walked confidently past dark alleyways and suspicious shops. She stopped, hearing a distinct Hispanic accent. "Let go of me, you imbecile!" Ginny turned and headed toward the source.

She arrived at an alley that was nearly lightless. Ginny squinted to see figures at the end of the alley. At least four men were surrounding another figure. "Come on, sweetheart. Give us a little Spanish lovin'." said one of the men.

"Yeah! Hopefully yer this much fun in the bedroom…" sneered another. They were shoving the figure in the middle back and forth to each other, taunting her.

"Enough of this playing around! I'm ready!" growled one of the men. Ginny heard the distinct metallic clink of a belt buckle being loosened. The victim was shoved onto the ground.

"No! No! Let me go! Please!" shouted the woman. It was definitely Angelica. Ginny hurried forward.

"Let her go." Ginny commanded.

"What have we here, boys? Another toy?" asked the one with his open belt. Ginny sensed someone stand behind her. She placed a hand on the handle of her sword.

"I'm going to tell you idiots again. Let her go, or die." Ginny ordered, mustering all her authority into her voice.

"Um lemme think… No." said the leader. Ginny unsheathed her sword. She elbowed the man behind her. While he was stupefied, she twirled around and slashed him in the chest with her blade. Ginny turned quickly as another one of the men attacked. She blocked his cleave and shouldered him in the stomach. She judo-flipped him onto the ground and plunged her blade into his abdomen. The next attacker lunged. Ginny jumped out of the way, but his blade sliced her in the side. Ginny clenched her teeth in pain. She kicked the man in the shin. She stabbed him in the back while he doubled over. The leader jumped at Ginny and grabbed her by the throat. He attempted lifting Ginny's blouse. Ginny kneed him in the groin and shoved him away from her. Before Ginny could finish him off, there was a brilliant burst of light and a loud bang that caused Ginny's ears to ring for a few moments. The attacker fell to the ground, dead. Ginny looked to see Angelica standing, now holding a smoking pistol.

"Who are you?" asked Angelica, lowering her pistol.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Ginny replied.

"Not in this lighting," said Angelica. "Although you do sound familiar."

"It's Ginny." said Ginny bluntly.

Angelica stiffened. She was quiet for a long time. Ginny figured the Spaniard was considering fleeing. Angelica said at last, "Well, Ginny, I think I owe you a drink."

…

Jack moaned in pain. He had known pain before, but not like this. His whole body ached, as if he'd been run over by a carriage. His insides were writhing like a bundle of snakes and his bones felt as if they were on fire. He was drenched in a feverish sweat, and he trembled with every breath he took. His eyes flew open at the cool touch of a woman's hand. "He is getting worse." muttered the woman. Jack recognized her as Syrena.

"I-is Jack sick?" asked James.

"Er, yes," said Phillip. Jack managed a smile and looked at little James.

"I'm all right, laddie. Just need some water." Jack choked.

Sahara, who was standing in the doorway, turned and walked out. She returned a few minutes later with some water. Syrena helped Jack drink it. He instantly felt better. He sat up and patted the bed for James to come sit. The little boy grinned, revealing dimples in his chubby cheeks. He clambered onto Jack's bed. Jack wrapped his arms around the boy. It was such a queer feeling, embracing a child. It was as if his arms were made to hold a child. Jack swallowed the sharp lump in his throat. He mouthed his thanks to the adults and looked at the boy. "T-tell me a story," pleaded James.

Jack grinned. "Wanna hear one about your Aunt Ginny?"

James lit up. "Yeah!" he squeaked.

Jack sighed, wondering which story to tell. "When Aunt Ginny was a little girl, she loved to try new things. She loved learning. And she also loved teaching. So, one day, I promised her I would teach her to climb trees if she taught me how to read. Guess what?"

"W-what?" said James, intrigued.

"She wasn't very good at it," Jack said, grinning. "She was so small, she could never reach the first branch. I would put her up on my shoulders to help her, and she'd just hang there."

"Why?" asked James.

"Well, she wasn't strong enough to pull herself up. But eventually, she got better. One day, she fell out of a tree." replied Jack.

"W-was she h-hurt?" demanded James, his bright brown eyes full of worry.

"No," said Jack, chuckling. "She fell on top of me."

James giggled. "Did she t-teach you to read?"

"Aye, she did. We spent the rest of the day inside reading short books and writing sentences…" Jack trailed off, smiling fondly at the memory. "Your Aunt Ginny is a wonderful person, James."

"I-I know. Some-some-sometimes she plays mooosic for m-me!" stammered James.

Jack laughed, but winced at the pain flaring in his chest. "Yes, Ginny's very good at playing the piano."

"All right, lad. It's time for bed." said Sahara. James pouted as Ginny's first mate scooped little James into her arms and left the room. Jack watched her go.

"Was that story true?" asked Phillip.

Jack looked at the former missionary. "Aye. Ginny was so innocent then. She was so full of life and spirit…" Jack stopped, grimacing in pain.

"But life got to her," said Phillip.

"No," Jack disagreed with a grunt. "She's still that way, deep down. She's just jagged and tough on the outside. You've just gotta get… Bloody hell, this hurts."

"All right, enough. Jack, you need to rest. Phillip, fetch me a wet cloth and an extra blanket. It is going to be a long night." said Syrena.

Jack laid back down, wincing. He listened to Syrena move about the room. "Ginny taught me that, you know."

"Taught you what?" asked Syrena.

"Getting past the exterior of a person," Jack replied. "She did it with me. She saw right through me."

Syrena placed a damp cloth on Jack's forehead to calm the fever. "Ginny is wise and kind, Jack. You are a lucky man."

Jack could feel his strength ebbing away as unconsciousness threatened to overtake him. "I… I know…"

_Did I really just admit that? _

…

"So, what're you doing here?" demanded Angelica, taking a swig from her tankard of rum.

Ginny followed suit. "Pirate business, I suppose. I was headed to Sylvia's Inn to pick up an old friend."

"Sylvia's Inn? That's where I'm staying." replied Angelica.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened between you and Jack?"

Angelica drained her tankard in one, gargantuan gulp. She slammed the mug down onto the bar. "Another," she called, waving the barmaid over. As the barmaid fetched another rum for Angelica, Ginny took a tiny sip from hers. Angelica took a sip from her new mug of rum. "Didn't end well. Jack admitted he loved me. I… I attacked Jack, locked him in the brig and got on deck. Tanner Hawk helped me escape."

Ginny gagged on her rum. Her eyes watered as the spicy beverage threatened to leak out of her nose. She coughed and grabbed a napkin. She wiped her face and cleared her throat. "I thought Tanner was sweet on you." she admitted.

Angelica eyed Ginny suspiciously. "Anyway, I've been in Tortuga ever since. Haven't decided whether or not I'll captain my own ship or just stay." Angelica said.

"Do you love him? Jack, I mean." said Ginny.

It was Angelica's turn to choke on her rum. After a coughing fit, Angelica played with the handle on her mug. "I did," she confessed. She looked at Ginny, her dark eyes glittering. "Do you?"

"Yes," Ginny disclosed.

Angelica nodded with acceptance. "So, you called off your engagement to be with Jack, then? Is that why you're here?"

"In Tortuga? Yes and no," Ginny answered.

Angelica peered at Ginny over the rim of her mug, eyebrows raised. "Mm?" Angelica asked as she gulped down some more rum.

"I called off my engagement because my fiancée tried to kill me," Ginny said.

"No shit," said Angelica, slamming down her now empty beaker. "I'd like a wine, now," she called to the barmaid. She turned to Ginny. "That's rough."

Ginny shrugged. She leaned toward Angelica. "You were right. About the pendant." she muttered.

"I know," said Angelica, downing her wine. Angelica waved for another. "I'm always right."

Ginny clucked her tongue. "Uhuh," she muttered, watching Angelica gulp down the wine with ferocity. "Are you… Are you all right?"

Angelica slammed her tankard down. "Another!" she howled. She turned to Ginny. "No," she growled. Angelica's eyes were watery and bloodshot, and they slipped in and out of focus. "I was almost raped tonight, the man I loved killed my father, and I have no one left but me." Angelica slurred. She downed yet another cup of wine. She waved for another, but Ginny motioned to the barmaid to not refill the cup. Ginny paid the barmaid for the drinks.

"Yeah, I think you've had enough," Ginny said, snatching a cup of rum that Angelica had taken from a random man. Ginny set the cup down and helped Angelica off the stool. Ginny hobbled with Angelica out of the tavern.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," said Angelica dreamily. "Aren't they?"

Ginny huffed under Angelica's weight. "Just spectacular," Ginny muttered sarcastically. _The ship is too far… Shit, I just have to take her to her room. _Ginny began tottering awkwardly with Angelica to Sylvia's Inn. It took nearly half an hour just to get to the inn. Angelica kept taking off and running down alleys and skipping back toward the bar, leaving Ginny to run after and recapture her. Ginny gripped Angelica tightly as they entered the inn. "What room is she in?" Ginny growled to the innkeeper.

"This way," said the innkeeper. She hurried toward a staircase, carrying a key.

"Stairs," Ginny huffed. "Brilliant." One step at a time, Ginny helped Angelica. And then Angelica passed out completely. Ginny caught the Hispanic woman before she slipped down the stairs. Ginny hauled Angelica up the stairs and down the hall, all the way to Angelica's room, which the innkeeper unlocked.

"This is really nice, what yer doin' for her." said the innkeeper as Ginny dragged Angelica into the room.

"Yeah, that's me. Friend of the year!" Ginny gasped. The innkeeper closed the door. Ginny sighed and struggled to lob Angelica onto the bed. Eventually, Ginny succeeded. She stared at Angelica for a while, and then turned to search the room for the voodoo doll.

After an hour or so of searching with no luck, Ginny gave up. She plunked into an armchair, tuckered out. She curled into a ball with a promise to find the doll in the morning, and before long, she fell asleep.

**...**

**Maddz2: Lol, thanks for not hating me! I'm glad you think the chemistry between Ginny and Jack is good, I'm not that great at writing fluff. I think Ginny and Angelica are headed for a strange but interesting relationship, too. And yes, Jacob is an intriguing guy. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Catching the Culprit _**

Ginny awoke suddenly upon hearing movement. She sat bolt upright and her eyes met Angelica's. Angelica stiffened. "Why are you really here, Ginny?" Angelica demanded.

Ginny stood, her gaze never wavering from Angelica's. "I think you know."

Angelica raised an eyebrow. "This?" she asked, lifting the voodoo doll from her coat pocket.

Ginny glanced at it, and then looked back at Angelica. "You're killing him. You need to stop." Ginny said calmly.

Angelica shoved the doll back into her pocket. "No. He killed my father."

Ginny sighed. "Angelica, this is not the way to go."

Angelica tilted her head. "Why did you help me? We both know that you could've found the doll once I was passed out. But instead, you stayed. You could've knocked me out and stolen the doll from me at any point, but you didn't even try. Why?"

Ginny hesitated. "Because I'm not here to just crush you. I'm here to help you. Let me do that."

Angelica's eyes filled with tears. "No one can help me." she whispered. She whisked out of the room. Ginny sighed. She rushed to the window and opened it. She looked outside and saw Angelica exiting the inn. Ginny climbed out of the window and began climbing upward. She reached the roof and sprinted across it. She jumped off the roof and landed on another. She kept running, jumping from roof to roof. Angelica down below was pushing and shoving her way through the crowd, but she was still ahead of Ginny.

Ginny kept running, as fast as she could. She paused, coming to a large gap between her building and the one she was trying to get to. Angelica down below was sprinting toward the docks. Ginny backed up and took a deep breath. She began sprinting. She pushed off the edge of her building and soared toward the other. Her hands flew out to catch the edge of the building. She slammed into the brick wall and managed to hold on. She pulled herself onto the roof. She continued running, praying she got to Angelica in time.

…

Jack howled in agony. He arched his back as he felt his insides writhing. "Jack!" called Elizabeth.

"Oh God, Ginny, hurry up!" whispered Will. Jack kicked the covers off himself.

"Help me stand!" he huffed.

"Jack, no-!" protested Elizabeth.

"Damn it, help me stand!" Jack bellowed. Elizabeth and Will stood on either side of Jack and helped him to his feet. "Angelica's close, I can feel it."

"Do you think she hurt Ginny?" demanded Elizabeth worriedly.

"I don't know," Jack muttered as the three of them hobbled awkwardly out of the cabin and onto the main deck.

"Step away from him," ordered a new voice. Jack stiffened. There, standing in broad daylight, was Angelica. Her hair was black as night, her eyes glittering. She looked just as beautiful as ever. But there was something sinister in the fiery look she was shooting Jack. She hovered a dagger over the doll in her fist. "Step away or he dies," snapped Angelica. "Now!" she yelled when nobody moved. She slashed at the doll's chest. Jack groaned in pain as his own chest blossomed with a shallow laceration.

"Do it," Jack grunted. Elizabeth and Will let go of Jack and backed away. Jack's legs trembled under his own weight. "Angelica, listen to me." he started.

"Shut up, Sparrow. On your knees," snapped Angelica. Jack obeyed. "You are going to suffer like you made my father suffer."

…

Ginny walked along the beam of a ship's sail. She jumped from the beam to the beam of her own ship. She glanced down to see Angelica taunting Jack, making various cuts on the doll. Jack was lying on the deck now. Ginny reached the mast. She grabbed a rope and swung from the crow's nest down to the deck, in between Angelica and Jack. "Angelica, don't do this," Ginny stated, putting all the authority she could assemble into her voice.

"Back off, Ginny. This is not your fight." snapped Angelica.

"Angelica, I understand what you're going through," Ginny began.

"No you don't! You do not know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you love! You don't know what it's like to lose your parent because of that betrayal!" snarled Angelica.

"Angelica, my father left me and my family for dead!" Ginny yelled. Angelica tensed, staring at Ginny disbelievingly. "After he left, my mother lost her mind, and some men came to my house. They murdered my mother in front of me."

Angelica looked doubtful. "But your father did not deliver the final blow!"

"No, he didn't," Ginny allowed. "But he might as well have. I was forced to work as a prostitute because of him. I tracked down the man who killed my mother. He was killed. I got my revenge, Angelica."

"And I need mine!" snapped Angelica.

"It didn't bring my mother back. It didn't fix anything. I thought it would, but it didn't do anything. Revenge did nothing, except put blood on my hands." Ginny yelled.

Angelica's eyes were full of tears again. "I need this, Ginny." she begged.

"No, you don't." Ginny replied.

"You don't love your father! You blame him for your mother's death! I loved my father, and I blame Jack for his death!" Angelica growled.

Ginny shook her head. "I do love my father, Angelica. Killing my father wouldn't help my anger over what happened to me. I know how it feels. You had your father for a little while, and then he was taken from you. But the difference is that I know who my father is. He's a coward who was willing to throw his family away just to save himself. Your father wanted to throw you away to save himself. Do you honestly think that he would have redeemed his soul if he had lived for eternity? No. Jack saved your life, Angelica. You can start over. You have a chance to start over and be happy."

Angelica was sobbing. "Jack-!"

"Made an impossible decision," Ginny interrupted. "He had to choose between saving you, an innocent woman, and your father, a terrible man whom you loved. Jack chose you, risking your wrath, because he loves you. Maybe it was a weak decision because he couldn't bear killing you, or maybe it was a strong decision because he knew, that even after saving you, he could never have you."

Angelica's anger flared again. "How do you know what he was thinking?"

"Because I've been in the same position!" Ginny roared. Angelica fell silent. "I did the same thing to Jack a few years ago. And I chose killing him, Angelica. It was a choice between him and our friends. They were innocent, and he wasn't. I wanted to save him, but I couldn't let our friends die. I chose to betray him and I left him for the kraken, Angelica. I chose to kill him, and every day, I wish I could take it back. But I can't. And I know I made the right decision, but it was an impossible one. Hurting Jack won't take your pain away. You have to forgive him and move on. That's the only way to move on. It's the only way for you to be happy."

Angelica glared at Ginny. "Happiness? How can I? There's no one left who gives a single damn about me!"

"I do!" Jack bellowed hoarsely from behind Ginny.

"Shut up!" Ginny and Angelica shouted at him.

Ginny turned to Angelica. "It's true. Jack does. I'm sparing your life because he cares about you, Angelica. You think that I can't get that doll from you by force? You're outnumbered, here. And you know of my power, Angelica. I could kill you with a single tidal wave. But I'm not. I saved you last night. Because Jack cares about you, so do I. If you have nowhere to go, stay here. Be a part of this family."

"With Jack? And you, his new lover? No!" snarled Angelica.

"Angelica, you said you don't love him. And you want someone to care about you? Drop the doll. Join this family. We take care of each other. It's not the most orthodox of families, but it is a family, nonetheless. Angelica, I beg of you. Don't make me your enemy. You are the reason for your suffering. You are in charge of who hurts you and who doesn't. So don't let yourself hurt anymore, Angelica. Please," Ginny said, her voice gentle. Angelica was trembling, from rage or sorrow, Ginny wasn't sure. Angelica let out a wail and dropped the voodoo doll. Ginny snatched it up and put it in her pocket. Angelica dropped to her knees. "Come on," Ginny muttered, helping Angelica to her feet. Ginny led Angelica to the captain's cabin. She sat Angelica down. "How do we save Jack?" Ginny asked quietly. Angelica stared at Ginny without expression. Angelica withdrew a tiny vial from her pocket.

"Make him drink this. It's an antidote." she said.

"Thank you," Ginny replied. She turned to leave.

"Ginny?" Angelica called. Ginny turned with a questionable expression. "Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Every word." Ginny replied.

"Then how do I do it? Move on?" asked Angelica, a hint of desperateness in her tone.

"Time," Ginny replied. "Try making some friends."

"Friends," Angelica repeated. "Is that what we are?"

Ginny shifted. "We can be," she said. "But you can't attack your friends."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "I didn't attack you, remember?"

"Yeah. I do. And I didn't attack you." Ginny replied. Angelica looked at her hands, and Ginny left the room. She rushed to Jack's side and helped him drink the antidote. Instantly, his wounds healed. He sat up, the color returning to his face. His eyes retrieved their mischievous glimmer, and his lips twitched with their signature smirk.

"Thank you for that, love." he said, grinning. He pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. Ginny hugged him back, shutting her eyes. She was relieved that Jack was okay.

"Ginny, was all that true?" asked Elizabeth. Ginny helped Jack to his feet. Phillip, Syrena, James, Will, Elizabeth and Jack were all staring at her.

"Yes," Ginny muttered. "But it doesn't matter now. We need to… I need to take everyone home."

"What are you going to do?" demanded Will, stepping forward. Ginny stared at him.

"I'm going to see my family." she said.

"We'll go with you." replied Elizabeth.

"No," Ginny said firmly. "You have your family back, Elizabeth. You and Will and James can live your own lives. And Jack, you and Angelica can make amends. Phillip and Syrena can be free. I'm not going to hold anyone back."

"Ginny, that's ridiculous. You are my family, too." snapped Elizabeth.

"What will we be free from?" added Syrena.

"Angelica and I are over!" protested Jack. "Ginny, I love you. I'm not abandoning you, I told you that. Angelica can be my friend, maybe, but nothing more."

Ginny clenched her teeth in frustration. "It's not safe!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. "None of you are safe around me."

Jack's eyes were soft and his face was drawn into a thoughtful frown. "We don't want safety. We want… I want you."

"Jack's right," said Phillip. "Syrena and I have nowhere to go. The mermaids won't accept her back, and I can't live there, either. So far, you've been our only place to go."

"And Ginny, you've been my closest friend, my sister, for as long as I can remember. I'm staying here. With you." said Elizabeth.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "If any of you get hurt, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"Captain Stormmare, you can't guarantee our safety. Ever," said Sahara from behind Ginny. Ginny turned. Sahara looked fiercely determined. "You're more than my captain, you're my friend. We're going with you. So shut the hell up about it not being safe. Because we don't give a damn."

…

Jack strode toward Angelica slowly. He paused. He turned away, not sure how to confront her. "Hello, Jack," said Angelica dully.

Jack grimaced and stopped in his tracks. He turned, braving a smile. "Hello, Angelica," he greeted her.

Angelica looked at him. "What do you want?" She sounded defeated. Jack's heart clenched for her.

"I know why you did this," Jack murmured. "And I understand, love. And I want us to try… Try to be friends. Perhaps not right away, I know. But at least you can know, I forgive you for what you did."

Angelica looked away. "For now, let's just… Avoid each other. I need some space from you, Jack. I can't… I need to be away from you, if I am to forgive you. And for me to forgive myself, and make friends…" She laughed without humor. "I need you away."

Jack nodded. "I understand." he said. He turned to leave.

"Jack?" Angelica called.

Jack turned, eyebrows raised. "Aye?"

"Thank you." Angelica said.

Jack nodded and turned away. He strode to Ginny, who was at the wheel of her ship, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. It looked like liquid silver in the moonlight, and her eyes reflected the moon's glow. "So, your family, huh?" he prompted.

"I have to make sure they're alive. I'm fairly certain Matthew's men left them, but… I have to make sure. I should've done it sooner…" Ginny replied.

"With what time? You were busy being locked in the Locker… And saving my ass." said Jack, grinning.

Ginny offered him a half-hearted smirk. "I just… I've known where they are for a while now, and I didn't contact them."

Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"I was afraid to, I guess." Ginny admitted.

Jack sighed. "Of what?"

Ginny looked at him, her eyes strangely bright. "What if they don't remember me? Or they don't care?"

Jack scowled. "That's stupid of you to think, love. Of course they care."

"And if they don't?" Ginny challenged.

"Then it's their loss," Jack replied. He weaved his arm around Ginny's waist. "Maybe you could ask them about your mother. We can find out what happened between her and Eugene Taylor."

Ginny nodded. "I'm kind of scared to do even that. What if I don't like what I find?"

Jack sighed. "Don't worry about that right now. We'll get through this."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she admitted.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were fine on your own? You take care of yourself, remember?"

Ginny sighed. "I know I said that, but… I need you."

Jack's amused smirk faded. He kissed Ginny's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, love. We're a team now," Ginny hugged him in reply. A sudden thought occurred to Jack, and he looked down at Ginny. "You know what I just thought of?" he said.

"No," Ginny replied bluntly.

"Even though I know you, I don't know little details about you." Jack said.

"I'm not following." said Ginny. Jack could hear the frown in her voice.

"I don't know your favorite color, food, drink… I know about your past and how you respond to most situations, and I knew you when we were children, but I feel like there's an enormous gap between then and now. We're not the same people…" Jack trailed off.

"Where are you going with this?" Ginny asked.

"We haven't courted," Jack answered abruptly.

Ginny looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Courted?" she repeated. Jack nodded. Ginny shrugged. "All right, fine. Let's get to know each other. What do you want to know?"

"No, we're going to make this special." Jack insisted.

Ginny snorted. "Special?"

"Aye, we are going to have dinner tomorrow night. Just you and me, and no worries." Jack said, grinning down at Ginny.

She made a face. "I don't do sappy, Jack."

Jack winked. "Neither do I, love." He kissed Ginny and then walked away, grinning at her look of utter bewilderment.

**…**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I will do a little bit more fluff next chapter, a little "date" for Jack and Ginny, and then we'll get into some mystery and action! Woohoo for action, lol. Please, please, please review! **

**Maddz2: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well. And I hope Ginny doesn't seem like a Mary Sue by befriending Angelica. Angelica's not the main villain anyway, I've always wanted Ginny and Angelica to be friends, I just needed to give them a push, lol. Anyway, enjoy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Dinner for Two_**

Jack walked over to Elizabeth. "I need your help," he said. Elizabeth looked up, frowning.

"With what?" she questioned.

Jack frowned. "I'm planning a dinner for Ginny and me. I can set it up, but I need you to keep Ginny away from her cabin."

Elizabeth smirked. "I can do that," she said. "What's the dinner for?"

Jack grinned. "Just for fun." He winked and walked away, toward Ginny's cabin. He entered without knocking.

"Jack, don't you knock?" demanded Ginny. Jack smirked at her. She was in nothing but a white linen shirt and her ragged breeches. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders. Her eyes, bright with annoyance, were smudged with kohl.

"Sorry, love," Jack said, not sorry at all. "I need to borrow your cabin."

Ginny blinked in bewilderment. "What?" she asked, slipping on a gray vixen peacock coat.

"It's a surprise. My lips are sealed." Jack replied, grinning. Ginny raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She grabbed a thick belt and buckled it around her waist. She slipped on her boots and put on her tri-cornered hat.

"All right, but no promises that I'll stay out this room." she said. She left, and Jack grinned to himself.

"We'll see."

…

Ginny looked around the gallery. Her eyes found Angelica, who was sitting alone. Ginny sighed and started making her way over to the Spaniard. Before she could sit down with Angelica, however, Tanner Hawk sat down at the table. Ginny paused, feeling a little surprised. Angelica looked up to see Ginny and shrugged. Ginny winked in reply.

"Ginny, over here." called Syrena. Ginny shot Angelica one last encouraging look and made her way over to Syrena and Phillip. Ginny sat with the young couple.

"I feel like we never got to thank you properly for your help in the jungle." said Phillip.

"I didn't really do much," Ginny said, thinking back to their experiences in the jungle with Blackbeard.

"Every little bit of defiance helped," said Syrena.

Ginny nodded. "Have you been practicing walking lately?"

Syrena frowned. "No,"

"There hasn't been much time." added Phillip, taking Syrena's slender hand.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" It suddenly struck Ginny how little she knew Phillip and Syrena, and yet they had chosen to stay, despite the dangers. Ginny felt touched.

"As much as we can," said Phillip, after swallowing a mouthful of porridge. "I help around on deck as much as possible, but I don't like leaving Syrena alone."

Ginny frowned, taking a bite of porridge. "She doesn't need a nanny, Phillip."

"No," Phillip agreed.

"I am sitting right here," pointed out Syrena, nibbling some toast. Ginny grinned.

"Well, don't think you have to work on deck. Getting Syrena to walk is more important than swabbing the deck." she said.

Syrena's eyebrows furrowed. "I want to learn more than walking, Ginny. I speak your language, but I cannot read or write it. I wish to learn."

Ginny looked at Phillip in surprise. His lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile. Ginny looked back at Syrena, who was now playing with her porridge. "Then you will," Ginny promised. Syrena looked up, her eyes bright with excitement. "And so Phillip isn't your main source of human socialization, I'll assign some people I trust to take you in shifts. For an hour each day, you'll practice walking, and then after that, reading and writing."

"What do you mean, take her in shifts?" Phillip fretted.

"I don't want you to be the only friend Syrena has. Plus, if people take turns teaching Syrena, you will get to work on deck," Ginny said, winking. "And Syrena could learn more from a multitude of people instead of just one. Everybody has something to teach."

Syrena was almost bouncing with excitement. "I want to do it! When can I start?"

"Today, if you'd like. I'll start teaching you this afternoon." Ginny replied.

"In the meantime, we can work on your walking." added Phillip.

"Great! Thank you, Ginny. And Phillip." opined Syrena. Ginny dipped her head in response. Finished with her breakfast, Ginny took her tray of food to the cook, Annie. Ginny raised an eyebrow to see Jack talking in a hushed tone to Annie. Ginny cleared her throat to announce her arrival. Jack and Annie jumped.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ginny questioned, placing her dishes on the counter.

"Yes," said Jack.

"No!" squeaked Annie. She looked absolutely terrified of Ginny.

Ginny crossed her arms. "I'm not going to ask," she decided, shaking her head. She looked at Annie. "How're your reading and writing skills?"

"Reading and writing?" questioned Jack.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes sharp. "I wasn't talking to you." she snapped. She turned back to Annie, waiting for the cook to answer.

"Not very good, Captain Stormmare." Annie said, downcast.

Ginny shrugged. "All right, I was just asking." She turned to leave, feeling a bit stung. Why was Jack talking to Annie? It seemed a bit odd; Ginny wasn't even sure if they had ever met.

"Oh, Ginny! James wants to play for a bit, when you get a chance." said Elizabeth, carrying James in her arms.

Ginny grinned. "You bet," she said. "Elizabeth, will you do me a favor?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course,"

"Syrena wants to learn to read and write. When you get a chance tomorrow, I'd like you to have a lesson with her. I'm starting today." Ginny said.

Elizabeth looked surprised, but she nodded. "I'd love to."

Elizabeth started off, but Ginny called her back. In a hushed tone, Ginny said, "And talk to Will. He's looking very much like a lost puppy. I haven't seen him act like that since before we met Jack."

Elizabeth scowled. "Ginny, something happened that-,"

"I know what happened. Will told me already." Ginny interrupted.

"Oh." said Elizabeth, flushing.

"Give him a chance to explain. I don't agree with infidelity, either. But I also wouldn't trust Calypso with my husband, either." Ginny replied.

"Fine," snapped Elizabeth. She stalked off, leaving Ginny alone on the steps. Ginny sighed and climbed the steps. She made her way to the helm, where Sahara was waiting.

"Heading, Cap'n?" Sahara asked.

"Make way for London. We need to find Jacob, to get him to destroy this," Ginny said, withdrawing the voodoo doll. "Without destroying Jack."

…

Jack sighed in relief. Ginny, to his knowledge, hadn't heard what he and Annie had been discussing. He had asked Annie to cook a special meal for Ginny that night. Annie had agreed, calling Jack romantic, but had warned that the ship was short of some food. Jack brushed it off and whisked away to set up Ginny's cabin. He had already asked Will to fetch some wine from the cargo hold, which the whelp had agreed to with a roll of his eyes. Jack was feeling quite proud of himself. He grinned at his hard work and looked out the window. Sunset was already approaching.

…

Ginny and Syrena were sitting in the gallery alone, while Annie cooked dinner. They had been working for nearly an hour on learning the alphabet. "All right, recite the alphabet to me." Ginny ordered.

"A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y and z." Syrena recited.

"Excellent," Ginny said. Syrena beamed. "You had the most difficulty writing the letter s. Practice a bit," Ginny instructed. Syrena picked up the quill and put it to the parchment, which was covered in the alphabet. Syrena wrote a sloppy _S_. Ginny smiled. The mermaid was definitely making progress. "It could use a little work, but it's legible." Ginny said honestly.

Syrena frowned. "I am sorry." she muttered.

"Don't be, it's only your first day. You're doing very well. Write your name, and then we'll be done today." said Ginny. Syrena bit her lower lip and scribbled, with extreme care, her name. The letters were a bit sloppy and ragged, but her handwriting was legible, and that was all that mattered.

"Ginny?" called Elizabeth from the doorway.

"Yes?" Ginny replied, helping Syrena stand. Ginny cleared away their alphabet lesson. Syrena walked over to Elizabeth on wobbly legs, but at least she didn't need anyone else's help.

"You need to come on deck." said Elizabeth.

Ginny paled. "Is there danger?"

"See for yourself. I'll help Syrena up the stairs. You go." Elizabeth urged. Ginny took off, taking the stairs two at a time. She came up on deck, panting. She stiffened to see Jack, grinning from ear to ear.

He bowed to her. "Right this way, Captain Stormmare." he said, holding out an arm to her. Ginny took his arm and walked with him to her cabin.

"Jack, what are you…" Ginny trailed off, seeing her cabin. "Doing…?" She finished her question in no more than a whisper. Jack closed the cabin door. A table sat in the center of the room, covered in a white cloth. Three candles flickered in the center of the table. A three course meal was ready for them, complete with wine and dessert. Ginny gaped at Jack, who merely grinned.

"Told you I'd make it special, love." He pulled out her chair for her. Ginny seated herself, shaking her head at Jack.

"Oh, so you're a gentleman now?" she challenged.

Jack feigned a look of offense. "I am always a gentleman, love." he said, seating himself across from Ginny. They began to eat the delicious soup before them. Ginny took a sip of her red wine.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Ginny asked.

Jack snorted into his wine goblet. "Hm…" he said, recovering. "Blue. Yours?"

"Same," Ginny replied.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Ginny. "I take you for a purple kind of lass."

"What's that supposed to mean? And I took you for a red kind of guy." Ginny shot back.

Jack laughed. "Everyone says that," he said. "Favorite food?"

"Any food," Ginny said. Jack stared at Ginny. She shrugged. "I love to eat, sheesh. It's my favorite time of day."

Jack burst into fits of laughter. Ginny stared at him in wonder. She'd never heard him laugh so freely. "All right, but that's not a luxury we pirates get to enjoy."

Ginny nodded, wistful. "But being on the sea is worth it… And the adventure. Getting to see the world is a reward in and of itself."

Jack looked like he couldn't agree more. "The sea is wonderful."

"But I like land just as much. The sea is the gateway to many places, and those places are on land." said Ginny. Jack fell quiet, as if lost in thought. "What about you? What's your favorite food?"

"Rum," Jack said immediately.

Ginny giggled. "That's not a food. Doesn't count."

Jack sighed. "Rum… Cake."

Ginny laughed. "Fine… What's your favorite place to be, aside from the sea?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Not sure, love. Honestly. I've always been on the sea because it's always been just me. But now everything's changed. Maybe one day I'll be able to say home or something."

Ginny fell quiet, staring at Jack with a mixture of surprise and sympathy. "Mine is the mountains, in winter."

Jack's eyebrows shot up over the rim of his wine goblet. "Winter?"

"That's my favorite season," said Ginny, taking a slurp of soup. It warmed her all the way to her belly.

"Your favorite season is winter?" Jack repeated. Ginny nodded. "And you live in the Caribbean?"

Ginny laughed. "Well, I didn't have much of a choice. But if I could, I'd live in either Ireland or England. Somewhere secluded, of course. But I love snow. To me, there's a certain beauty in winter that people overlook. Stop looking at me like that!" Ginny interrupted herself. Jack looked at Ginny with mock innocence.

"Looking at you how?" he demanded.

"Like I'm crazy!" Ginny shrilled.

Jack chuckled. "Love, madness and brilliance often coincide, remember? What beauty in winter do people overlook? I'm genuinely interested."

Ginny scowled for a heartbeat. Then, she decided Jack was sincere. "I dunno, people say that spring is beautiful because it resembles rebirth, and winter is horrid because it symbolizes death. In poetry, I mean. But… The trees look like diamonds when there're icicles hanging from their branches. The ground is so pure white and soft… Like clouds…" Ginny trailed off, feeling like she sounded insane, but Jack's eyes were glimmering.

"What does winter symbolize, then?" he asked.

"Innocence," Ginny replied. "Purity."

Jack smirked. "I like spring… And autumn. But there's not much of a change in the Caribbean." Ginny smiled in agreement. They spent the next few hours talking, learning about each other. Some of it, they remembered. Like how Ginny loved riding horses and how Jack enjoyed climbing trees. Ginny learned that over time, Jack had come to enjoy reading, even after he lost his memories. Ginny was intrigued by Jack's stories –the real ones, no sea turtles involved –and Jack was perplexed by Ginny's stories. Ginny, however, left a few major details out, for Jack's safety. She wasn't going to share until she was positive it was safe. And she wasn't sure when that would be.

"It's nearly midnight. We should get some sleep. We'll be in London tomorrow night." Ginny said.

Jack nodded. "Ginny, I'm glad we did this."

Ginny smiled. "Me too," she agreed.

"It felt like… We were catching up." Jack said.

Ginny nodded, understanding. "Like you had come for me in time," she replied.

"And we were sailing the Seven Seas, exploring the world, just like we'd dreamt." Jack added, his eyes sparkling.

Ginny grinned. "Such a beautiful and simple dream…" she murmured.

"It's coming true," Jack said. "In a way."

"Yeah, it is." Ginny replied vaguely. After slipping into more comfortable clothes, the pair snuggled into bed.

"I think I've always loved you." Jack whispered after several minutes had passed. Ginny stirred, feeling groggy. She was slipping into sleep, struggling to stay awake.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I think I've always loved you. Maybe that's why I went from woman to woman." said Jack in a hushed tone.

Ginny blinked, suddenly wide awake. "Maybe," she allowed. "I know I've always loved you. I just didn't think it could ever be romantic."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. Ginny could hear the sleepiness in his voice. "G'night, Gin."

Ginny felt a warm smile spread across her face. "Goodnight, Jackie."

**…**

**A/N: So sorry I missed my deadline! I've had appointment after appointment, and I was working on my actual book… And to be quite frank, I wasn't feeling too motivated. Thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites and following lists! Means a lot to me. Please review! Advice and feedback, good or bad, are always appreciated. They help me as a writer! **


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Voodoo King _**

The crew of the _Midnight_ _Maelstrom_ arrived in the foggy harbor of London in midday the following week. Jack frowned. Last time he was here, Gibbs was on trial, Ginny and himself were taken by the king's men and Angelica had impersonated herself as Jack Sparrow. Not Captain. How rude.

"All right, listen up. I want Ragetti, Pintel, Cotton, Marty and Sahara to stay on the ship. Phillip, you and Syrena should watch James with Will. Elizabeth, you stick with Angelica. Jack, Tanner and I are going ashore to find Jacob. If we need help… We'll signal you somehow." Ginny ordered.

"What's the signal?" barked Pintel.

"Do we even have a signal?" asked Ragetti, looking confused. Jack raised his eyebrows at Ginny, who merely looked amused.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll recognize a signal if you see one. But Jacob and I are friends, so no mishaps should come about." said Ginny.

"Why is it that I have to go ashore as well?" drawled Tanner. Jack looked at him, stunned he would talk to his captain in such a tone. Jack looked at Ginny, whose eyes were cold.

"Because I am your captain and I told you to," she said. Tanner scowled but didn't say anything.

Jack approached Ginny. "Why do I get the feeling that you think things will go amiss?" he asked.

Ginny frowned. "Jacob isn't a people-person."

"I thought you said you two were chums?" Jack challenged.

"We are," said Ginny, her eyebrows shooting up, "but last time Jacob and I were together, it didn't end well."

Jack glowered. "Together?" he muttered. Ginny didn't hear him. Jack, Ginny and Tanner dropped onto a dock. They trekked toward the cobblestone streets. "How did your little togetherness with Jacob end, exactly?" Jack asked, looking around for a man he had never met.

"Oh, the usual," said Ginny in a light tone, "some sword-fighting, people chasing us, someone coming close to death."

"Seems to happen a lot around you, Captain." growled Tanner.

Ginny shot him a smoking look. Jack could sense Ginny's patience with Tanner wearing thin. "Well, a little risk in life can be fun. Some might call it adventurous… And the trade of piracy isn't exactly risk-free." Ginny said. Yep, there was a definite edge to her tone.

"So that's why you got engaged to a psychopath?" challenged Tanner.

Jack's stomach clenched. Matthew was walking a thin line. "I didn't marry said psychopath." replied Ginny in a warning tone.

"But you allowed yourself and your crew to live under his thumb." said Tanner. Jack opened his mouth to defend Ginny, but his beloved beat him to it.

"And you allowed Angelica to escape." Ginny said, her eyes as cold as her voice.

Tanner looked taken aback. "I… I pitied her, all right? I didn't feel like she deserved to be locked up for being _dangerous_."

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "You fancied her," she realized. Jack raised his eyebrows, looking from Ginny to Tanner and back again.

"So what if I did?" Tanner replied.

"So, you and Annie-!" Ginny started.

"Annie and I could never work." muttered Tanner, cutting Ginny off short.

"And why not?" Ginny challenged.

"I don't know," wailed Tanner. "And how is it your business, anyhow?"

"I spared your lives back in Singapore. You begged me to spare Annie's life if not yours. I didn't want to split the two of you up, so I spared both of your lives. I don't think Annie deserves this kind of treatment, Tanner. I could've handled the situation with Matthew better, I know. But when someone you loved was at my mercy, you got down on both knees and pleaded with me to spare her. Matthew had my family, Tanner. Both of my families, actually. And yes, at first I did love him. But he betrayed me, and I will never allow something like that to happen again. Now stop with this mutinous attitude, because if you even think about it, I will not hesitate to release the power of the ocean on you." seethed Ginny. Jack was just as stunned as Tanner. Jack glanced at Tanner, who lowered his gaze abashedly.

"Aye, Captain Stormmare." he muttered. All traces of anger were gone. He only sounded ashamed now.

"I didn't bring you with me to lecture you, Tanner," said Ginny, her tone much gentler. Tanner looked up with narrowed eyes. "I brought you with me because we used to be friends, fighting side by side on adventures."

Tanner's blue eyes sparkled. "Then let's do this."

…

They had been searching all day, and still no luck. Ginny was beginning to become frustrated. Dusk was arriving, darkening the already shady streets of London. Ginny huffed. She didn't want to give up, but Tanner, Jack and she were exhausted. They were deep in the winding streets of London, and they still had to make their way back to the ship. "Should we head back?" asked Tanner. Ginny was glad he no longer sounded angry. Last year, Tanner had become a good and trustworthy friend. Ginny didn't want to lose him if she could help it.

"I hate giving up, but yes. We can resume tomorrow." Ginny agreed. They turned around and began walking the way they had come, but this time, they weren't going to duck through every alley hoping to come across Jacob. Ginny felt Jack's warm, ringed fingers slip in between hers. She looked at him.

"We'll find him, love." Jack promised.

Ginny opened her mouth to voice her doubts, but Tanner beat her to it. "What about the compass? Can't we use it to find him?"

Ginny shook her head. "The compass pointed to London, but it won't help us find where in London. Jacob has strong magic covering his tracks. I wouldn't be surprised if the compass led us to the wrong city." They turned a corner. Ginny glanced down every alley, hoping to see Jacob's little set up.

They were nearing the ship when Ginny spotted an outline of a tall man wearing a black trench coat and a tri-cornered hat. Ginny stopped in her tracks. The man didn't see her and ducked down an alley. Jack and Tanner stopped, too. "Ginny? What is it?" asked Jack.

"Sh!" Ginny chided. She crept behind the man. "Jacob?" she called. The man stopped in his tracks and turned, his dark eyes glinting in the starlight. Then he took off running. Ginny didn't hesitate. She took off after Jacob without even giving Jack and Tanner orders. She bolted after Jacob down the alley, dodging crates and boxes that were piled on the street next to shops. Jacob stopped suddenly. Ginny stopped, too, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at Jacob. She heard the scrapes of metal on metal as Jack and Tanner unsheathed their swords in front of Jacob, too. "Why are you running, Jacob? That's not how you treat an old friend." said Ginny.

Jacob turned, his hands raised in surrender. "It is when said friend nearly got you killed last time they saw you."

Ginny grinned. "I apologized!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did."

"And if I recall correctly, those men were after you, not me. And it was an accident that we happened upon them." said Ginny.

"And I seem to recall you saving his life, Captain Stormmare." added Tanner.

Ginny dipped her head in thanks to Tanner. "I almost forgot about that, too. Thank you, Master Hawk," Ginny turned back to Jacob. "If you had told me beforehand, we wouldn't have gotten into that mess. Would I purposefully lead you into a death trap?"

Jacob shrugged, looking thoughtful. "I suppose not," he said. "But you didn't save my life, I saved yours."

"Sounds like you're square then, mate," said Jack. "She saved your life and you saved hers."

Ginny smirked at Jacob. "It sounds like we're even," she said.

Jacob glanced at the tip of her blade, eyebrows raised in question. "Are those really necessary?"

"For now," said Ginny.

"I get the feelin' that you are about to ask a favor of me, and so the scales will tip in my favor," said Jacob. "What is it you need?"

Ginny fished the voodoo doll out of her pocket. "I need you to dismantle this without killing Jack."

Jacob scowled at it. "You could've at least given me a challenge!" he wailed. "Come on, I have to go to my shop," Ginny nodded, signaling her companions that it was safe to sheathe their swords. Jacob turned and clambered on top of some crates. He climbed onto the roof. He peered down at them. "Come on, then! You're burnin' moonlight!"

Ginny climbed onto the crates and then pulled herself onto the roof. She crouched beside Jacob, waiting for Tanner and Jack to arrive. Tanner crawled over to a massive opening in the roof. He dropped down inside the room below. Ginny, Tanner and Jack followed. "How'd you find this?" demanded Ginny, her voice taking on an edge.

They walked from the room with no ceiling into the next one, which was crowded and cluttered with an assortment of items and trinkets. Incense and candles burned, casting eerie, flickering lights about the room. "I was on the run from guards. I climbed on top of a roof and began jumping from roof to roof. And then I found this. Don't worry, the inhabitants haven't been here for a while. They moved their place a while ago," said Jacob, moving to his desk in the back. "Bring it here," he said, waving Ginny over to him. Ginny obliged, handing over the voodoo doll. Jacob snatched it and began examining it. Jack swayed, looking woozy. Ginny went to his side, using her body to prop him up. Meanwhile, Jacob was shaking the voodoo doll, muttering incantations. He took out a pair of tiny shears. Jack blanched.

"Er, what's that for?" Jack asked weakly. Jacob didn't answer. He took out a phial of clear liquid and poured it on the doll. It sizzled and hissed, like pouring water onto a heated saucer. Jack hissed along with it. Ginny squeezed him gently, letting him know she was there to support him. Jacob took the scissors and began snipping away the threads holding the doll together. Once the doll was disassembled, Jacob poured more clear liquid onto the stuffing. It no longer sizzled. Jacob was still muttering to himself. He then tossed the voodoo doll into the fire place, burning it to leave no traces behind. Jack seemed to be gaining his strength back. Jacob opened a drawer and withdrew a phial of purple liquid. He handed it to Jack.

"Drink that. It'll help." ordered Jacob. Jack obeyed. His face paled, then faded to green, then purple. Then, his face returned to its natural shade of tan.

"Thanks, mate," Jack said, grimacing.

Ginny frowned at Jacob. "That's it?" she demanded.

Jacob raised his hands. "That's it."

"What's your payment?" Ginny sighed.

"Something very simple," Jacob said. "I want to join your crew."

Ginny blinked spastically, not sure if she had heard Jacob right. "What?"

"You heard me," said Jacob. "I want to join your crew. Well, not the crew. But I want to come with you and your band of misfits. I could act as a doctor. And you know I'm one hell of a fighter."

Ginny frowned. "What about big cities? Conning people?"

Jacob shrugged. "I've made enough money to live comfortably, but that lifestyle is getting old. I want to join you. I told you that when the time was right, I'd accept your offer. Well, the time is right. I'm accepting your offer, Captain Stormmare."

Ginny was thoughtful. It was true, she had offered Jacob a place on the _Midnight_ _Maelstrom_. But that was two years ago! And Jacob had said that when the time was right, he would accept her offer… "Fine. But you're working with everyone else. You'll play your part. Understand?"

Jacob grinned. "Aye, Cap'n!"

…

Jack wasn't sure he liked Jacob. The man was strange. He was quiet, sneaky and a bit of an arse. But his heart seemed to be in the right place, according to Ginny. Jack was sitting with Elizabeth and Syrena, watching their English lesson. Syrena was learning quickly, which seemed to please both Ginny and herself. Once the lesson was over, Jack took over, helping Syrena walk. Syrena had built some muscle, and now she could walk from one side of the deck all the way to the other without losing breath. She still couldn't run or jump, which would be a problem if there was ever any danger. Ginny's ship sailed for the coast of Ireland, where Ginny's grandmother lived. Jack was nervous about seeing Ginny's family. Would they remember him? Would they blame him for what had happened to them? Would they accept him? Or would they shun him? If Jack was nervous, it was nothing compared to what Ginny was feeling. Jack tried to comfort her as much as he could, but Ginny was definitely in a state. She was jittery and irritable. She trembled when she slept, and Jack swore he witnessed Ginny having a few panic attacks. But Ginny hid it well. On deck, she was Captain Stormmare, brave and strong and fierce. But in her cabin, she was anxious and weak and timid. Jack wanted nothing more than to help her, but Ginny couldn't be helped. Not by him, anyway. This was her battle to fight, not his.

"Land ho!" called Ragetti from the crow's nest. Why the one-eyed man was their lookout, Jack had no idea. Jack approached Ginny. She looked ill.

"Maybe we should turn back." she whispered.

Jack shook his head. "No. You need to do this."

Ginny looked at him. Jack was surprised to see such fear in her eyes. "I don't know if I can." she said in a small voice. Jack leaned down and kissed her lightly.

He rested his forehead against hers. "You can, love. I'll be with you the whole way."

Ginny nodded. She pulled away, her eyes bright with a new strength. "Sahara! Watch the ship. Jack and I are going to pay my blood family a visit."

**…**

**Maddz2: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the Angelica bit. I hope you like this, too!**

**Please review!**


End file.
